Nobody's Business but the Turk's
by Her Honour
Summary: Armenia, stuck in Sadiq's house, is sick and tired of living with him. So why is she pregnant with his child? Luckily America is here to help! TurkeyxOC rated T for domestic abuse, sex, & swearing. Also obvious hints of Germany x N. Italy
1. Gerçeklik Reality

Okay, becuase I hate this so much, I'll do this right now.

*= bitch

**=Never leave, or I'll kill you.

***= Armenia had some refugee camps in Israel, which America provided security to.

So now you kinda get what the fuck I'm talking about during the story. But I have grown to really like Turkey and think he's one sexy piece of ass. I also love the show "Keeping up with the Kardashians (Kim and Kourtney are both sexy pieces of ass too)" and I was recently learning about Armenia and their hatred for Turkey and figured I'll write a fanfiction for it. I also have grown to really like Turkish music and makes me want to belly dance. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Enough was enough; Armenia was fed up with it. Covering up the bruises and scars she brushed back some ruined locks of dark chocolate hair. Turkey was sitting upright, already smoking and sighing with content. Turkey was always a cruel man to her. With the small movement Armenia made, Turkey seemed to notice and he looked at her silently.

"Show me those bruises, fahişe*," Turkey growled, grabbing her wrist and pulling it to the side. Armenia chose not to stare at him this time; he would only hurt her more. He was probably worse than Russia was, during WW2 Russia would make her clean his house along with all the other countries the Soviet Union captured into their grasp. Turkey was just the Soviet Union now. Turkey smile and threw her own arm back at her as he returned to his smoking, shirtless and seemingly proud of himself.

"Asla gitmek, seni öldürecek. **" The words made Armenia's eyes widen a little and he looked back down almost with warning but Armenia didn't dare move. It made her wonder if he was ever this cruel to Greece. Oh of course not, Greece was practically Turkey's son and pride. No, he would never hurt him. Greece was the special case and Armenia was jealous in that sense. Armenia was just the country Turkey hates, and he had tried to deport all of her people. But it was fair; Armenia hated him back. She hated that mask he wore on occasion, that stupid hat he wore. The bristle on his chin, she even had a mark on her back from it from the many times he had taken her from behind.

"You can get dressed, brush ya hair too; it looks like shit." Armenia did as she was told. She had to. Her people were dying by the hands of Turkey's. She just seemed to be handed off from one major nation to the next. She half-hoped to next time handed off to a kind country. Maybe Austria or America. Even England didn't seem half-bad. But she never knew. At first even Turkey seemed half-decent but while in the house but then he horribly attacked her. Russia; as sickly as he was during that time, even smiled while he waved good-bye to her when Turkey ruthlessly grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out. But then again, Russia could be classified as medically insane.

"Oh, and make sure to change those flowers in the front, they're dyin'." Turkey added before letting out a small cloud of smoke and smiling at her. Armenia narrowed her eyes slightly before nodding. Turkey never even took care of those flowers; why he got them she never knew, but every time they died she was always told to change them. Though, this process repeated for three days each. Throwing on her maroon romper she did as Turkey asked, changing out the dying tulips with yellow roses. She stared at them for a while, finally realizing why today he was wanting to change them. Greece was probably visiting.

The small vibe of jealousy she always felt when Greece was around was burning again, fueling her entire body. With a sweep of the hand, she knocked the glass vase onto the floor and the glass and water landed all around her feet. She knew she would be in for it now. Turkey was a god-awful obsessive compulsive male, especially when it came to making her prepare the house for guests –which didn't come often. She let out an angered breathe and leaned against a small table that was set against the wall.

"Armenia!" Turkey's yell rang throughout the house and Armenia wiped a tear from her eye. He was just going to hurt her now. Just like earlier. His stomps were starting now and still shirtless, he appeared in the hallway, his green eyes narrowing and she didn't even have to look at him to know all that. He just always did that when she messed up. Day in and day out. Greece and Turkey didn't even like each other, they always bickered. But Turkey never raised a hand towards the nation. He stalked over to her and glanced at the broken glass and ruined roses and turned towards her.

"What happened! Tell me!" Turkey demanded. Armenia only looked down, her wavy dark hair blocking her face from him. It was her only defense against him now. When she didn't say anything her grabbed her wrist and slammed it against the wall, forcing her to face him, but even so she turned her head and he brought his other hand and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing brown and green eyes to look at each other.

"I see I did nice work on ya, Armenia." Turkey mused turning her head just a little more to see the bruise along her jaw line where he pushed her head into the ground while he was climaxing. He smiled and pushed her head away, finished appreciating his work.

"Clean up, and go pick new ones. We have guests tonight so cover that up and look nice," His hands moved down to her waist and his breathe moved to her collar bone. He was calm so far; maybe he wouldn't hurt her this time. But Armenia refused to look at him in the eyes her back pressed against the hard wood of the table he had left his grasp of her wrist only to have her arm drop back down to her side.

"If you're good I might reward ya," She could feel him grin against her neck.

"There are bonus points if ya wear pretty underwear too." Armenia sucked in a breath and held it, just so she could be a few centimeters of sucked-in flesh away from him. Turkey smiled and patted her thigh happily before parting, walking over the water and glass mess without even glancing at it. She hated him.

She knew she had to clean up. The repercussions were too scary to think about if she didn't, and she really didn't rely on Turkey's good will to save her from his wrath if she left the mess be and guests saw it. Armenia wasn't the type to exactly speak up about things; she was more on the type who took revenge. When Turkey made her cook for him she would spit in it, and she even used his tooth brush from time to time to clean the toilet. The rugs he forced her to make to decorate the floors, she hid ant eggs in them, so his house was always infested with ants. They were small, but they annoyed him and it was something he never hurt her for.

As she picked new yellow roses, she made sure to pick the younger ones. So the older ones would wilt and there would be no new generation to pick from. Roses were Turkey's secret favorite. Guests were coming, that meant she was the cook. For some reason, she was the only nation in the house right now. She placed on an apron and she tied it firmly on her, preparing to cook after placing the new roses she picked out of the garden and into the vase. She tied her long brown hair back and she was preparing the desert first since she needed to refrigerate it, ashure was Sadiq's favorite after all. She sighed, taking the dried fruit out of the cupboard and set it aside while she made the pudding.

It got awful lonely around the house. She even missed Azerbaijan, the little brat that he was. But it was Russia's fault for that hatred. They used to always make rugs together, up until Russia started to take Armenia's houses and putting them under Azerbaijan's custody. That threw her off. Georgia was good company too. Though, he used to always tease her and his house was constantly a mess. Still, they were way better that the dickhead Turkey. They all somewhat looked alike, triplets, as America would call them. And Armenia was the only girl, a petite, thin girl. As a young nation Georgia –being a territory that broke apart from Russia- would overly comment on her breasts. There was nothing wrong with them either, a C-cup. And Azerbaijan often lied that she stuffed her bra. She only did that once and Azerbaijan caught her and wouldn't let her live it down.

When Armenia finally got around rolling some bread dough was around Turkey walked in again, and Armenia worked a bit harder and kept her eyes focused on her work.

"…Good job Armenia." Turkey spoke and Armenia glanced around nervously. He was behind her and her hand tensed in the dough. Turkey seemed to notice and he let out a concerned moan.

"You're gettin' too tense, Armenia. Ya have to be _loose_." She felt the front of Turkey's body pressed against her back and she held her breathe again as Turkey's hands came swooping down and engulfed by the dough and he turned the dough in his hands while upturning it and even grabbing a handful of flour and mixing it within the dough. Her hands pulled away.

"Ya get what I mean? Armenia? Or do I have to teach ya how to be loose myself?" Turkey stopped, pressing his chin into her shoulder and he grabbed the edge of the counter, bracing himself. Sadiq's breathe smelled heavy of fruits, and he himself smelled a little like citrus. But Armenia pressed her own forearms inward, eyeing his arms.

"No. I understand." She answered, Sadiq laughed and he licked her jaw line. Armenia winced a little and Turkey let out a loud bark of laughter in seeing her reaction of fear.

"Atta girl, remember what I said about the bonus points will ya?" He pulled away, and the smell of citrus was gone in an instant. Almost like it was never there to start with. Armenia let out her breath and pulled out her hair from the ponytail, steadying her growing heartbeat.

* * *

"It's been some time, Turkey." America said a little nervously. Britain took a sip of tea and his eyes flashed across everyone at the table. This was probably the first time they really spoke to Turkey ever since they all plotted against him (When he called himself the Ottoman Empire) in WW1. Turkey smiled away, bringing up his decorated pipe and looked at Armenia.

"Armenia get Britain some tea will ya? Anything for ya America?" Turkey asked. America looked at the female country for a split second and laughed.

"No, but if you can grab something with some meat I'll be glad." America spoke. Turkey smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Hear that Armenia? They don't like you're salad." He just had to say it in that rude tone like he always did didn't he? It was only an appetizer anyway. And America was almost never seen not eating meat. Not that she knew much about it, but she had heard about America from Israel***, and the few times her brothers spoke to her during world meetings. Armenia nodded and got up, but America got up first.

"No need! I can pick up these dishes and save the lady her strength!" Britain looked up at America with a small scowl, like he wanted to hit him for misbehaving. Armenia glanced at Turkey and he seemed a little annoyed by it as well.

"A-America, there's no need for that I-"

"You are obviously tired from those small bags under your eyes." Armenia gasped and her hand immediately went up to the spot under her eyes of which America described.

"America!" Britain said and slammed his cup down. He was only acting a bit annoyed because both the idiot France and Russia had not arrived. So, being with an idiot made him feel a little powerless. Especially since he created such ailment for Sadiq, such a thing he was lucky he was being allowed to try and resolve things but America as usual, just seemed to be ruining everything he got a deal into.

"Its fine Britain, don't have a dang heart attack or somethin'." Turkey said in a disinterested tone. Armenia glanced at him with slight worry and put a hand on his shoulder he shrugged off.

"Armenia, lead America into the kitchen." Armenia looked down at Turkey, was he really about to send her to lead the world known freest country into the kitchen with her? The little oppressed, Armenia? But when he didn't take back what he said, she just looked at the blond nation and nodded, signaling for him to follow. He already had a few dishes in hand and she made sure to grab some as well. She dared to stay mute and immediately started to walk away. America laughed at her fast pace but she didn't pay any mind to it, the only thing she was thinking of was the fear she felt of what Turkey may do to her later on after everyone left.

"You exercise Armenia?" America asked as they entered the kitchen. She glanced back at him, a little confused but she made sure to set the dishes down in an organized order while America just set them down on the counter without any care in the world. She shook her head and America just laughed.

"You can really walk fast with those plates in your hand." Armenia wanted to argue, it wasn't exercise, and it was the fear of being hit that kept her high on her heels. But she kept quiet still, but she proceeded in making some tea.

"Your make up is fading." America said in a monotone voice. Armenia turned to him and tried to smile but it failed, instead touching her face.

"Armenia if he's abusing you…" America started. Armenia slammed the pot down onto the stove with a jolt, making him wince.

"Mr. America, its one thing to say I have bags under my eyes, now you say I wear too much make up?" Armenia defied him, trying to change the subject. Please, please, she mentally begged; drop the subject. America didn't seem to get her mental pleas. She turned to get the tea ready again and she could hear America yet again.

"Armenia, if you want to be liberated…" Armenia turned around, glancing at the door and then focusing on the blond.

"America, you should focus on yourself and Britain," Armenia said, making sure to make a clear point. She tried to laugh, but even she could tell it came out obviously fake. She sucked in a breath and turned again.

"I'm fine with Sadiq. It's alright, America." She said and crossed her arms. Her brown hair tied back bounced with her slight nod and America went silent, fully understanding that there was no way, even if he wanted to, to liberate the tan country.

"If that's what you want, Kleopatra." America walked out, his head down and Armenia realized that Turkey never even used her human name. She doubted he even knew it.

* * *

Just to let y'all know Kleopatra is a name that can literally mean "father's glory" in Latin or "Father's precious daughter" which is a rare name now a days and came from a literature piece.


	2. Çürükler Bruises

I tried to get this in as fast as I could, but Biology homework has been coming in by the truckloads! Okay let's do this then. No reviews so far but they are very much appreciated and will appear here next time.

*= Dear

**= slut

Again the warnings will only increase from here, I've had this idea for a while but never actually bothered to incoporate in into my other story I was doing a collab with Blood Thirsty Me, but since she was struggling and I wanted to write and test out something I made this one. Turkey always striked me as a sort of abusive type but still caring, like he expects for everyone to forgive him even though he hit them type. By the way saksuka is an appetizer with like eggplant and tomatoes... all that good stuff. I actually looked this stuff up while typing it.

Chapter Two

"Got it," Armenia smiled as she walked in with the new cup of steaming tea. Britain smiled gratefully and Turkey nodded, soon the Turkish man's eyes wondered to Armenia as she handed the blond nation his tea and took her seat back near Sadiq.

"Atta girl, happy now Britain?" Turkey asked. Arthur nodded, not smiling back but took a sip from his new cup of tea.

"Thank you, Kleopatra." Kleopatra stiffened in her seat at Britain calling her by her human name. She really wished he hadn't called her that, nobody really used her name. And what was the point? She wasn't exactly that important of a country, usually countries that referred to you by name didn't exactly end well. But she couldn't exactly say the same for herself; she was already stuck in a house with Turkey. All she had to comfort herself was at least it wasn't Russia.

"What did ya say?" Sadiq said darkly. Britain didn't look up to meet his gaze, put only swirled the tea in his cup like a fine wine. Kleopatra proceeded in looking down in her lap and America even seemed a bit unnerved, only nibbling on whatever food he had. For once he was able to read the atmosphere.

"I thanked Kleopatra for the lovely tea she had made me." Britain answered back, his tone laced with that snippy attitude he normally got when he was annoyed with somebody. America recalled hearing that tone before the Revolution that separated the two. Sadiq took another drag of his pipe and looked over to Kleopatra. Did he even know her human name? She couldn't recall him ever bothering to know that's for sure. He look was almost expecting, like he was waiting for her to explain something unknown to him. But a loud knock on the door made everyone turn.

"_Armenia. _Fetch the door Sevgili*****" She nodded and quickly got up, picking up her dress a little so she looked more proper. Turkey hated informalities almost as much as he hated not getting as many guests as he used to before his dreaded illness. Though, the emphasis on her name was unnerving. It only made her not want anyone to go home. She made her way to the large entrance way, and she opened the wooden doors.

"Armenia! My dear little girl!" A gigantic ogre of a man captured her within his arms and it wasn't until she smelt the strong pungent smell of sunflowers she realized it was Russia. She hugged him back, feeling just how much taller he was, but he was always a very tall nation. When she was only a little girl he looked like a giant, whenever he had enough energy to stand, he was a mountain to her. Though, she didn't really take much of his words to heart, she knew who Russia favored over her and her two brothers. Azerbaijan. The hug really didn't mean much to him, but it did to her.

"It's nice to see you too, Russia." Russia patted her thin back. "You need to eat more, da?" He stated and Armenia gave a kind, polite laugh. But she didn't comment whether she would or not, that merely depended if Turkey would be kind enough to let her eat for the week. Maybe after finding out he never knew her human name, perhaps not. Russia moved to the side and the unfamiliar, but famous, blond nation stepped forward and sighed in amazement.

"Ah, little Armenia. You grew up so beautifully!" Armenia couldn't remember why he would say that, but smiled politely anyway.

"I remember you at the world meetings, such a lovely girl you were! Sitting on Russia's lap and drawing on his paper…" France started to mumble and a new, brunette man with a curl sticking from his hair stood by smiling like an idiot. Armenia made sure to smile at him as well and brushed her hair behind her shoulder. She recalled him only slightly.

"Is there going to be pasta served?" Armenia couldn't place his accent, but by his well-dressed suit she assumed he was one of the rich, artisan countries. Another man stood close by him, bulky and blonde with blue eyes. He looked like America if he was ever a power-builder. The older and larger man glanced at the boy and pushed him aside, offering a leather-gloved hand. Armenia accepted and his grip was strong on her own, feminine grip.

"I apologize for Italy's behavior, I am Germany." Armenia watched him and nodded. "Are you the hostess?" Germany asked and Armenia smiled. This one she was pretty sure she never really met. But Italy, she was sure she knew. Though, she had been having memory problems recently.

"I am Armenia, welcome to Turkey's house." She stepped back, going inside to hold the door open. The men tilted their heads gratefully and France smiled even wider than the rest, even bowing before her before actually following his comrades. Armenia closed the door, sighing as she did and glanced at the roses in the vase besides it. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night. Perhaps she should call upon the servants? Turkey himself hardly called upon them, and Kleopatra really didn't get why he even bothered why he had them around the house. She did most of the work anyway.

"Armenia," She quickly turned from her gaze on the roses to the sound of her name being called. Turkey stood at the doorway, smoking his pipe and blowing a cloud of smoke in her direction. Her heart started to beat a little faster and she looked down, her tuffs of dark hair bounced a little as she turned her head. He was next to her in an instant and she sucked in breathes of air as he wrapped his tan arms around her waist, she could feel the brush of his unshaven chin on her shoulder. He wore simple clothing, surprisingly. Only with a fez and white clothing. She was dressed nicely, on the other hand. Wearing a nice –and fairly modern she may add- baby doll dress that came down to her knees. She would have gone more official of Turkey hadn't hid her traditional clothing from her.

"What is yer human name?" He asked. She could feel her heart against her chest and wondered what do to, should she simply tell him? Or make him think that she simply had no human name was Arthur was wrong in calling her that. She could hear the greetings of the other nations, America was currently arguing with Britain and Russia made some low-toned comment that made Italy go into a rambling. Turkey's arms tightened and he pulled away, only leaving his hands on her waist.

"Don't lie to me now; ya tell me yer human name, I want to get to know my sürtük******" Turkey spoke in her ear, his fingers gripping even tighter. He pulled back, far enough that Armenia didn't have to smell his honey, fruity breath.

"Kleopatra Malezian, Sadiq." Sadiq smiled and his eyes were set ablaze from under the white clay mask. She had gotten so used to the damn thing she almost forgot it was there.

"Come're." He quickly pulled off the mask and pulled her into him, his lips touched hers in a quick peck like they were in a good relationship, but both knew that wasn't happening right now. Turkey was terrorizing her, and he knew it. His fingers tangled in her hair, and she guessed he really wanted to taste her. But it didn't last long, perhaps two or three seconds and he pulled away, putting on his mask before she could even blink. Armenia recovered quickly, trying to hold her shame and blush on her cheeks. They stepped back into the main dining hall, the lights on the chandeliers differing in a light hue of blues and yellows, giving the place a nice touch. Turkey did almost anything to make his guests comfortable.

"It's nice to have some old friend in my house again!" Turkey said, taking a drag out of his pipe and raising his arms. Armenia stood behind him with a solemn look on her face. The men weakly raised their glasses in appraise but the only one who truly smiled was Russia. Germany and Italy were too busy talking to each other and sipping their drinks Turkey had provided.

"And it's delightful to see the beautiful Kleopatra again!" France piped, already getting a rose color in his cheeks and pulling one from his fashionable uniform that really served no purpose other than to look good. Turkey narrowed his eyes but kept his position as France eased his way behind him to kneel before the Armenian woman, presenting the rose.

"What I wouldn't give to bring out the artist in myself and do a nude portrait of that form!" Armenia furrowed her eyebrows at the man she hardly knew, just because she knew him in childhood, didn't mean he held any right to her. Britain got up from his seat and dragged the long-haired country back to his seat where he was reciting poetry and still holding onto his rose. Nobody paid any mind to him.

"It's nice to see my darling little girl again" Russia spoke, sneaking a little vodka into his glass, but kept his pure smile as usual. Armenia looked at him and smiled, Turkey smiled widely as well, swinging back an arm and wrapping it around Kleopatra's shoulders.

"She is a darlin' ain't she?" Russia nodded in agreement, obviously not noticing the sudden look of queasiness on Armenia's face. Britain was busy sipping his tea, but America was stuffing his face with whatever appetizer Armenia had made so he wouldn't have to see. He let her go, not bothering to follow her movements and sat back down.

"So when are we going to get some pasta?" Italy piped; raising a hand and Armenia opened her mouth to answer but was blocked by Germany answering for her.

"You'll get whatever you are served; you were invited here so take what you get." Germany spoke in her defense and lecturing Italy. Italy whined a little, his lip quivering. Kleopatra's heart melted at the sight and she got up, earning odd stares as she knelt near Italy taking his face into her tan hands. He was almost like a child!

"I'll make some pasta for you, do you want to come with me in the kitchen and choose? We have some cheese too in the back…" She offered. Anything to not see the tears in the Italian's eyes fall. For some reason, she felt some need to protect him.

"You're gonna spoil em', Armenia." Turkey said after blowing out some smoke from his pipe. Armenia didn't listen to him for once. "I'll have the servants prepare it." She responded to Sadiq. Italy cheered and smiled, his childlike features lighting up Armenia's as well and Turkey made good notice. And it turned him on as well.

"That Italy…" Germany mumbled, shaking his head and crossing his bulky arms. America laughed.

"I feel bad, not being the hero and stopping his crying." America said, taking another drink out of the glass and mixing it with a bite out of the appetizer. France was still mumbling a poem.

"You couldn't stop anyone from crying, good thing you didn't help! You'd make the chap cry more!" Britain stated loudly. America scowled at the remark, but took a bigger bite of his food. Turkey himself sat down, gazing down at his guests.

"So, how have my comrades been?" Turkey spoke loudly, gaining the attention from his old enemies and friends who left him to die. Britain had been silent, mostly because it was mainly his planning that betrayed Turkey the most.

"I've been fine, thank you for asking Turkey. Though, Lithuania keeps trying to leave my house. So tonight I think it might be a good idea to chop his legs off so he can't leave when I'm out like this." Russia spoke like he was some docile creature who couldn't hurt a fly, but his words made him seem like a psychopath. Even Turkey's lips curled up in a small amount of disgust. Everyone else simply stared as Russia helped himself to the appetizer that was left behind.

"My country has been doing well; I actually have come into contact with your son Sadiq, Greece." Turkey stiffened and his arousal disappeared as soon as Greece entered his mind. The ungrateful brat. His green eyes narrowed at Germany.

"He ain't my son." Technically he was.

"Really?" Heracles was his only son.

"Yes, really. He ain't my son." After his mother passed away, Turkey wasn't sure what he was going to do with his life. Heracles was his only reason for living at the time. But the burn he felt from the betrayal burned even more than his love for Ancient Greece. Germany looked at him with a confused look, but didn't want to be rude so he simply looked over at the appetizer, which was some saksuka. Germany lifted his eyebrows and Turkey took an angry drag from his pipe and an extra long one too.

"Make sure not to bring that up again, Germany." Turkey said. Germany nodded slowly, not exactly sure why Turkey was so hostile about Greece. Turkey turned and took a drink from his glass for the first time, but his scowl turned into a smile quickly. It would be rude to scowl at his guests.

"Really now, Germany. You of all people." Britain mumbled from taking a bite of saksuka. Germany glared at him and America was reaching over for another helpful serving of saksuka.

"America, don't be a pig here!" Britain scolded.

"Hey! My boss put me on a strict diet! I can hardly get any food anymore!" Alfred argued. They continued to argue up until Italy walked out of the kitchen with a bright smile on his face, clinging to Armenia's arm.

"Doitsu~! Armenia has so much pasta!" Armenia looked and smiled down at him. Actually, she couldn't make pasta for her life; she simply never had the resources to do so. Turkey did though. Germany sighed and Italy said right back down next to him. Armenia sat down and Turkey glanced over at Germany. A group of servants came out, all dressed in white as well, and set plates down with some food Armenia helped prepare onto the nations' place mats and they walked back into the kitchen.

"Enjoy comrades!" Turkey made a toast and everyone lifted their glasses. Italy started to slump in his chair and Germany nudged the boy with an annoying jab to the side.

"Sit straight!" Germany ordered, keeping his voice low enough to not seem rude. Armenia noticed and her eyes looked over the two for a split second until she finally paid attention to herself and started eating as well. Turkey smiled a little, the only time he was ever truly happy was when he was entertaining guests. Armenia had no idea why. It couldn't possibly be because he actually enjoyed making other people happy. Could it?

After all, he lived to make her miserable.

Best ending I could think of.


	3. Sökmek Rip

Whoot. We got a lot to cover up here. Well first Reviews!

**Review Answers: **

**Laveina: **Thank you for your skim at least! I'm glad somebody at least reading SOME words rather than none at all!

**Sile the Reader: **Your name has me confused over your gender. Anyhow. Thank you so much for your criticism, I would have never thought to make those specifications if you hadn't brought them up ha-ha. 1.) Yes sorry I was in a rush in my mind to write it down and didn't bother to think that other people didn't think like me and wouldn't catch my drift. 2.) There is no real **definite** timeline, but for now I'd say post WW2 (probably in the 2000's) with some references to WW2 and WW1 and all that jazz. But yes when I mention Russia all sickly that was during the collapse of the Soviet Union.

**Those Star Thingies**

*=When Britain started to talk to the Arab countries into fighting against the Ottoman Empire in promise of land (which they got ripped off in. NEVER TRUST A BRITAIN!)

**= "Ole Red" merely in reference to "The Red Army" since they were sort of on the same side in WW1

***= In WW1 Italy was first on the Allies side, but mid war they switched sides. (This is why I have no real respect for Italy)

****= -cough- When the Germans lost WW2 when they thought they would win.

*****= For some reason Turkey took a hold of Armenia as a sort of buffer in between the warring Azerbaijan and Armenia since they were trying to get back land they lost in WW2 from Azerbaijan.

Chapter Three

Armenia couldn't think of a time when Turkey smiled so much. He seemed to sulk around the house recently more often, which made him get a serious case of cabin fever, and therefore took out his anger on her. She had figured he would have a grudge after what happened between him and mainly Britain. The man who had plotted against him, and turned his neighbors against him* in WW1. But now, he was drinking alongside them, he had never really had a problem with Russia, on one occasion repeatedly called him "Ole Red"**. Germany, he talked about Germany a great deal of times. Italy he mentioned once as an "indecisive fool"***. But she never really listened to his ramblings; he made her feel like she was sleeping with an old man.

Not that she was sleeping with him out of pure will. But Sadiq had that sort of habit about him, and sense of longing for the old days that will never happen again. As she sat, making small talk with Italy and, whenever France wasn't trying to strip, Francis. Italy really was a kind boy, and easy-going man, almost like how she remembered him. It was good to know he hadn't changed much. Russia seemed normal –when she lived in his house all he did was sulk around wondering when a doctor was going to arrive at the house but never came, he looked so sickly back then- as far as him being normal could go. America looked pretty friendly too; ignorant of whom he was annoying which Arthur was.

Finally the dinner was over and it was time for them to leave, Well, France left first due to a small problem with his boss he wanted to work out. Armenia slightly suspected why he cared so much was because perhaps his boss was a woman. Arthur told him to stop trying to strip many times out of his uniform and Francis didn't listen, but his cell phone started ringing and Francis was out the door to answer it which took up about ten minutes. She thought she was the only one who noticed. Finally he announced his need for departure and after perhaps another ten minutes Turkey finally let him leave after about a million goodbyes. The rest slowly left after them, Germany, Italy and Russia leaving last.

"Goodbye my sweet darling, it was good seeing my most unfavorite again." The tall Russian hugged her and it felt a little uncomfortable. Sure she knew she was not his favorite, but for him to say it so briskly was a little weird. Still, he cared; it wasn't like he hated her or anything. She just wasn't his favorite. Though, everyone knew Lithuania was his favorite, God knows why.

"Good night, Turkey." Ivan gave Sadiq a handshake and left into a limo. Nations got extremely good care by their governments, unless they lived in others' houses. Like Armenia.

"That was a fantastic dinner Miss Kleopatra." Italy cheered with a drooping voice and a little tired. Armenia pursed her lips and opened her arms for a hug, Italy obliged happily and returned it, laughing a little and leaning upon her medium height body. He was maybe an inch taller, but not by much. Because the both of them were drastically shorter than Germany.

"You're welcome Italy." She didn't notice Turkey eyeing her carefully. Germany smiled as Italy and Armenia departed, still holding onto each other's forearms.

"Let's go then Doitsu!" Italy said and left Armenia's arms into Germany, he seemed hesitant at first, glancing over at Armenia and Turkey before taking Italy into his arms and walking away into a limo that was waiting for some time. Italy glanced back and waved to Armenia. Like they were friends again.

"Kleopatra…" Sadiq said behind her in a husky voice. She knew that voice. The limo started to exit the driveway and Sadiq's arms snaked around her curvy hips and held her close to his chest. Armenia stiffened and she grabbed his hands.

"Turkey, please not now I- I have to clean the kitchen it's such a mess you know-" She tried to make excuses, anything so that she wouldn't have to spend a second more with the tan man. She broke away by a little bit, but Turkey growled slightly and pulled her even closer.

"I'll have the servants take care of it. Are ya wearin' the underwear? Huh?" Turkey's hand reached over and grasped both of Armenia's wrists and the other reached down her dress.

"Turkey!" She cried in alarm, Turkey only sighed in her ear.

"I love it when ya scream my name." He said and she looked around hurriedly. The dark air was blank and silent as Sadiq molested her body mercilessly. Finally he glanced around and turned her around, adjusted his mask and moved his hands to around her shoulder.

"Let's go inside, huh?" Turkey suggested like it was a casual thing. Armenia turned her head and glanced back, but all help was already gone. Turkey closed the door behind them, keeping a firm hand on Kleopatra's waist.

"I actually truly hated Germany." Turkey mumbled, wrapped both arms around her once more and dug his face into her shoulder. She held her breathe for a short moment, unsure of how to get out of it now. He kept moving until Armenia could feel her back against the wall.

"He pisses me off, him and his letting me gets sick like that." Sadiq said with some anger laced in his tone as his mouth hovered over Armenia's neck. He started to mumble other thing, and many of those things were incomprehensible due to Turkey more than likely not even being sober.

"That was a horrible time, 'n they lost in the end****! Those idiots I tell ya!" He pulled back and laughed to the ceiling.

"Sadiq you're drunk," Armenia tried to argue but Sadiq didn't really want to listen to her right now. Armenia wouldn't be ungrateful. Armenia will love him won't she? Drunken thoughts buzzed through his mind and things he never really thought about erupted from the depths of his subconscious. His deepest fears and worries came right back to the surface from the small hole he buried them in inside his brain. Ancient Greece had loved him, when they first met it was love, and it pained him to know that she had died giving birth to modern Greece. Why had such a powerful woman fall?

"Turkey! Lie down!" Her voice came rushing back. Ancient Greece had always been a worry wart.

"Ancient Greece, calm down, baby doll." Turkey mumbled, not even bothering to keep control of his body. Armenia scrunched her eyebrows. Was he confusing her for Ancient Greece? She held onto him, seeing how he had given up on trying standing up anymore. The alcohol was really taking its toll on him now. Maybe his economy went down again, and so he had gotten a stronger buzz that before? But being confused for another country was something to keep in mind. She had never known for Turkey to be intimate with any other country. Why Ancient Greece? Did he miss her? She shook off the thought.

"Sadiq, its Armenia." She said, not really up to dealing with Turkey if he was going to confuse her for somebody else. She was Armenia. Kleopatra Malezian. Nobody else, especially not Ancient Greece.

"Then you're not leavin' this house, ya can't… ya can't stop fightin' with Azerbaijan so you'll stay here in my house until ya can be good.*****" He said playfully. Armenia knelt down and made sure to lay him down, his white clothes lowered onto the Persian carpet and she took his fez hat and set it aside.

"We haven't seen each other in ages Turkey." Armenia calmly reminded him, but really it only brought back memories before her pain really started. She had been ruled many times over, Persian Empire, Russia… But when her and Azerbaijan, her own brother started to fight it was relentless. Turkey finally stepped in and took Armenia to his house from Ivan's. Turkey laughed again and fixed his drifting mask. Suddenly his face sobered and he simply stared at the ceiling above him.

"Why?" He asked simply. Armenia didn't answer. But she knew the cause. It was Russia's fault they no longer spoke to each other, they lived right next door-or at least used to- but continued life as if the other didn't exist, and when he did he did spot her he merely threw her a dirty look and continued on with his business. It hurt, but she would return those looks with equally looks, or even give them first. But she lived with Turkey now, and she would continue on her sad existence in other's house until she finally had the courage to live on her own again, or really, until Sadiq was ready to let her go which may not be anytime soon.

"I can't answer that Sadiq, now you need to get to bed." Sadiq brought a hand up and moaned from exhaustion. Armenia tried to lift him up but Turley resisted slightly, he was especially heavy.

"Boss called today; suggestin' I let ya live on your own." Turkey spoke, his words almost even more incoherent than usual due to his drunken slur. Armenia finally managed to lift him and she looked at him. Sadiq laughed again and his head twirled as Armenia kept walking, trying to keep her balance with a much heavier Turkey leaning against her.

"I couldn't get why… You're happy here aren't ya?" Turkey mumbled as they reached the hallway leading to his room. Armenia chose to ignore him. What? It took a drunken Sadiq to ask if she even liked it here. Of course she didn't. Who would want somebody to take them without permission and to abuse them with a fist and finger? Certainly not her. She hated her pride trampled on again and again, repeatedly day in and day out. She kept walking and they finally reached his room, bumping open his door with her hip Turkey moaned again.

"You're happy here. Why would ya leave me here, all alone?" Turkey said, as if to assure himself of something. Kleopatra didn't say anything. Finally he looked at her and read her petrified yet angry expression.

"Come on baby doll, do ya want somethin' nice? Huh?" Turkey smiled lazily and he moved his hand to the hem of his pants, but proved to make himself only more ridiculous because Armenia threw him down onto his wide bed with an aggravated grunt and pointed a sharp finger at him.

"Turkey you are drunk. Stop it right now." She said sternly. Turkey looked over at her and his smile disappeared. So she was going to play hard to get? It had been a long time since he had to struggle for his desert. Jumping up, Armenia gasped in shock at Sadiq's sudden movement over her as he grabbed her by the forearms and threw her on the bed as well. On the rebound she lifted herself on her hands as Turkey got on top of her.

"No!" Armenia yelled, moving her hands to Turkey's but his grip on her waist was unmoving. He moved his legs over her and admired Armenia, her dark hair shined under the drifting moonlight and her angry face never looked so clean, rather, _strong_. Straddling her squirming body he reached over and stopped her wrists from punching his stomach and weakly clawing at his clothed thighs. He reached over and grabbed her tan chin, forcing her into a bruising kiss.

"Let me take off that dress for ya, baby doll." Armenia struggled more, her thighs pressing against his crotch and he hummed in gratitude for the kneading but Armenia was too lost on her own mind to notice what exactly she was doing. All she knew was that she had to get away, to fight. He was drunk! She could fight her way out of a drunkards grip couldn't she? Turkey kissed her again, a sloppy kiss leading somehow into the base of her neck.

"Ya wouldn't leave me." Turkey mumbled, his speech slurred and slowed. He didn't care anymore, he released her wrists and reached up to tear her dress apart, his undeniable strength never failing him and to reveal Armenia's underwear. He whistled as Armenia's face burned with humiliation.

"Look at you, dressin' all pretty and sexy for me." Armenia turned her head. She should have just left him laying there and she wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"That's extra points, I'll be extra nice to ya tonight sugah." He voice rumbled in her ear and she wanted to push him off. He got closer and closer again as his kisses landed on her neck and down until her collarbone as his large hands swept over her breasts. He could feel himself getting hard as her small whimpered filled his ears. There was no way he'd let her go.

"Turkey; don't do this…" Armenia tried, pushed on his forearm but he didn't listen, only continuing his work and he reached down to pull up the hem of her dress. She whimpered again, and Turkey mumbled something against her neck. He was way past the stopping line now, reaching down again to pull down his pants he maneuvered his hands to hold onto her thighs and he moved back, sliding his legs over the bed and stood up; fitting her thighs around his waist.

"You'll like it, don't ya worry 'bout that now." He reached down and fully removed his pants focusing fully on his desire.

"No... I won't Turkey I won't. Stop it." Her voice was reduced to a whisper and he adjusted his mask with a free hand, laughing slightly as he nearly lost his balance.

"We'll have fun like yesterday. I'll be extra gentle; I don't wanna be mean to ya after ya earnin' those extra points now." Turkey assured; standing up fully, moving his crotch closer to hers and when he finally made contact Armenia let out a whine of sorrow as he let a moan escape his mouth. He reached down and moved the crotch of her underwear out of the way and released her other thigh to push down his own underpants. He pushed his hard member into her and moaned at the hot contact, almost succumbing to an orgasm right at the spot. Armenia, poor girl, whimpered, moving her head away and shut her eyes. Turkey took a steadying breath and got a hold of her tan thighs again and started to thrust, sliding his erect member in and out.

Armenia gripped the white sheets as she felt Turkey's member slide in for the third time, slowly, thoroughly enjoying himself into her sex. He gritted his teeth, pulling out and sliding in again filling her and stretching her to his member. Turkey had prided himself into being a somewhat ideal man. Muscular, ten, dark hair and a scruffy look that added onto the effect his mask usually brought on. And the fact he was a good eight and a half inches didn't help her case at all but helped Sadiq's. She couldn't count how many times he invaded her sex. Finally his thrusts became erratic, uneven and he bent forward a little. Armenia wanted it to be over, she didn't want to enjoy it one bit. If she gave one single hint to liking it, that'd be the end of her. Now. He put a hand near her face to brace himself and he cursed loudly as his lower body went into spasms. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Armenia felt Turkey's hot liquid inside her.

"Get ready for bed." Turkey stated a little tiredly, he pulled out completely, putting his limp member back into his pants and Armenia rushed to get away from him. He didn't take any notice in the action and tried to calm his rapid breathing. The door to the bathroom slammed shut and Turkey sat down on the side of the bed. An annoying buzzing made him look to the nightstand, elaborated wood with many designs and gold plating. He reached over and grabbed the cell phone answering it.

"Turkey." He said simply and he listened to the voice he never liked.

"_Sadiq, you have to let Armenia go._" Immediately Turkey hung up.

"Must have been the wrong number." He smiled and set the phone down.

Who was the man on the phone? I might be gone for a while, or sometime this week there might be a new chapter. I have a good feeling about this story. If you wish to contact me for any corrections on my history or simply throw ideas at me you can get me on Skype(c) (My account name is inulogical, add me!) or by email. Here's my deviantart: http:/inulogical. / um, remove the space. I'm also going to the Anime Expo on July 1-4 (only one day though for me) in L.A, my friend is dressing up as England so I'm gonna give her an earful! Look for me guys! Love y'all!


	4. Tebeşir Chalk

**The Stars:**

***= **Roughly translates to "There will be a whole second?"

****= **This is simpl a theory of mine, I mean who trusts ALL the countries to go to a single country? So I figured if any country it'd probably be a nuetral country such as Switzerland, and the fact that some peace meetings are held in Geneva.

*****= **In reference to when the Ottoman Empire had allowed the Armenians to serve along them in the militar, however, Armenians had to wera muted colors while the Turks wore more colorful colors and stood out more.

******= **In reference to the 4 wars of the Nagorno-Karabakh war Armenia won.

*******= **Talking about how most of Turkey's population are Muslim, and they don't drink.

********= **Breaking promises is considered a dishonorable thing to do in Turkey.

**Review Answers: **

**Sile the Reader: **Thank you so much for the correction! I like tips, and learning as well! I get a little geeky like that too, it's alright lol. Well, I'm not exactly light when it comes down to rating and so its takes A LOT for me to consider something rated 'M', but I have considered.

**SovietSniper92: **Thank you! I try to get as much of his character as I can, even down to his accent as I hear he has. I hope to see another review from you!

* * *

Chapter Four

The following morning was a buzz. Armenia, dressed in as much clothing as she could without being too noticeable for Turkey, woke up with the ring of his cell phone. She nudged Turkey and he moaned, like he had something to be tired about. He reached over and leaned up further in his seat, reached over and running his hand through Armenia's dark hair.

"Hello?" Turkey answered. Armenia could hear someone talking on the other line, but in a way more official voice than Turkey's. It was probably Egypt, that man could bring sense into any situation. Turkey listened to his old friend, possibly the only real friend he had left in the world as his hand felt through Armenia's soft, black, wavy hair.

"Orada ikinci bir tamam olacak?*" Armenia decided to tale this small moment, this small second of sanity Turkey had and she curled against him. Wrapping her arm around the front of his waist and pressing her head against his hip Turkey looked down, noticing her action and smiled a little, trying as best as he could to keep in-tune with his conversation with Egypt.

"Alright, see ya when I see ya." He hung up the phone and let out an aggravated sigh. He hated the World meetings. The only one who really talked was England and America these days. He missed the old times when America didn't exist. He looked down to look at Armenia, curled cautiously around him, and he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"We have to go to another meetin', Armenia." He spoke calmly. She liked him better when he was like this. Calm and rather sane, but over the long years his mentality must have deteriorated even though his looks remained virtually the same. She closed her tired eyes and snuggled closer.

"We can't sleep in?" He almost seemed normal. She never wanted these moments to end. When he was a psycho, she hated him. But being calm and relaxed like this, she wouldn't mind spending more time with him. She took these chances to express what she used to feel for him. Before the bloodshed, before the terror. She missed those times of peace and glory. She missed staring from down the table and wishing he would notice her, tiny little landlocked Armenia stuck between the young Georgia and her brother Azerbaijan.

"No can do baby doll, wear your uniform. A limo will pick us up to go to the airport and we'll go on the first jet to Switzerland**" Turkey said and moved himself to his side and kissed Armenia on the forehead. He moved from underneath to her, and over to his closet.

"Armenia, you'll sit next to me this time around. World Meetin's a pain but Egypt won't let me hear the end of it if I don't go." Turkey stated loudly. When did it ever come to this? She could hear Turkey open his closet to get the uniform he hardly wore. Armenia always rather liked the world meetings whenever she didn't come as a guest that is. Her dark eyes flickered over to Turkey's bare back, his tan skin, and the small double curl of hair on the nape of his neck. Why? Even after all the violence he put her through, why did she still adore him? Why did she still like to look at him? Because right now he was sane. That was the only reason she could convince herself to believe in.

"Armenia go get dressed." Turkey said without any real tone or pitch to it. Armenia flipped her hair over her shoulder and propped herself on her elbows, watching Turkey put on his belt and tuck in his undershirt.

"A World Meeting? What for?" She asked. Turkey glanced back, carefully tightening his belt around his waist. He looked over her in her pose and turned back around, trying to keep his mind on a business track.

"Something about resources." Was the only answer Turkey would give her, not that Armenia minded much. Normally he would have strangled her for even inquiring such a thing. Why such a change was brought upon him she didn't know, but she didn't mind it much either. She rather loved this side of him, this kind Turkey when he was docile and not hot-tempered or malicious. But she would never say it aloud. She dropped an elbow and turned on her back, sighing while Turkey hummed as well, buttoning up an undercoat.

"Go get dressed Armenia, I'd hate to wait for ya." Somehow the air felt lighter, like she could breathe whenever he spoke to her. He even seemed to be joking with her, like he was starting to be friendly. She couldn't understand this sudden change. She finally stood up, only in her nightdress and walked behind Sadiq, wrapped her arms around his waist, testing the waters to even see if it was even safe. But after what happened last night, it felt a little odd. Something in her wanted her to do something worse to him. Maybe rip his beloved uniform to shreds, just like he tore her dignity. She resisted the urge to claw his sides. Sadiq smiled softly though, his newly gloved hands running over her arms and they shifted from leg to leg, as if a wind was making them sway.

"Not now, Kleopatra. Go get ready." He almost chuckled. Armenia forced herself to smile back, he seemed to be a in a good mood, she would have hated to ruin his good mood with a scowl. Last time she did that she ended up with the black eye she had to cover up last night. Luckily it was gone now. Armenia let go and went off to the bathroom, stopping by for a second to open the small closet he allowed her, grabbing the uniform she was given –It was extremely old, only black and white***- in the dress bag and went into the bathroom to prepare. Sadiq stared after her for a second before he heard his phone ringing. Without looking he grabbed it from the dresser and answered it briskly.

"This is Sadiq." He answered, turning his attention back to the mirror.

"Turkey, where is Armenia?" Egypt asked. Turkey lifted an eyebrow as he looked at his jacket.

"In the bathroom why?" He asked the Arab right back.

"She's going to sit next to you right?" He sounded almost nervous.

"Yes, she lives in my house right now after all." Turkey said and turned to walk to his bed, setting down the decorated jacket on the sheets.

"Azerbaijan may want to see her, stop him from doing so; they may get into another fight." Turkey glanced over to the door before stopping for a second. How would Armenia react to seeing her brother everyone loved more than her? Even Turkey first sided with her brother in their little arguments. Russia preferred Azerbaijan over the little Armenia. Even the kind Ukraine liked Azerbaijan better.

"And why would ya say that?" Turkey asked and he could hear a new voice erupt from Egypt's side of the line.

"I won't fight her I promise! She starts those fights anyway! **** Just let me see my little sister!" Azerbaijan's young voice interrupted and Egypt cursed in Arabic and started to lecture him.

"Don't interrupt!" Egypt cried furiously. Turkey couldn't understand why Egypt would be with Azerbaijan.

"Anyway keep Armenia close to you, her security is my concern as well." Azerbaijan tried to say something else but the Arab started to lecture more.

"I'll see you in Switzerland." Egypt hung up and Turkey suddenly felt like throwing something. Why would Azerbaijan want to see Armenia after all these years of no communication? They hated each other ever since they left his house for Russia's. Though he had believed it was the separation of their "Papa to a stranger". Even if he hated the title they addressed him as young little things. But Armenia was a woman now, and she was his woman. She lived in his house and slept in his bed, and for some reason, he felt a need to protect her.

"Sadiq, I just have to get my shoes on." Turkey looked back at Armenia, her face clean and her eyes just dazzling. She wasn't a dull-looking character without makeup, she was a rather ordinary looking woman that he would only glance back at if see on the streets. But this Armenia, looking the best she could, was a sight to behold. She had on a black and white suit with a _very _fitting pencil skirt, even if Turkey couldn't ever remember seeing her wear such a thing before. She must have gotten it when she lived in Russia's house. What other kind of man would let her get such a thing? She had on black pantyhose and Sadiq had to restrain from the small fantasies.

"Alright, we'll leave soon then." Turkey said, turning away and putting on his jacket. Armenia walked over to the bed, making her half of it quickly, briskly swinging the sheets and comforter over and tucking it under her white pillow. Turkey glanced over at her and fixed his jacket, straightening it.

"Armenia, come here." She looked up and scurried over. Turkey turned to her and straightened his posture.

"Button me up." He said referring to the unbuttoned decorated jacket. Armenia looked down for a moment, almost cautiously, and started to do up the buttons, starting from the top.

"We'll get back late tonight, or do you wish to stay in Geneva?" Armenia glanced up at him, her dark eyes filled with curiosity. Why would he ask her what she wished? He never did such a thing, normally it was what he wanted and that was the end of it. But she noticed he wasn't looking her in the eyes like he _did_ when he ever asked her anything. She hummed in thought even if she was taken aback.

"I like coming home." Armenia said, finishing up the last button and patting his chest. Turkey stared at her, trying his best not to ravage her. Why was she having this effect on him? Turning him into a savage animal going as far as harming her out of some odd emotion. This wasn't normal, he knew that much. Armenia looked up at him finally, her hands still connected to his chest.

"I'll go put on my shoes." She said quickly, leaving Turkey to go to the closet near the front of the house. He stayed silent, his mask still on place and he put up a hand to pull it off quickly, sweeping his free hand over his face.

"Fuck, what am I doin'?" He questioned himself. He couldn't answer that, Sadiq himself, couldn't answer himself what he was doing right now. He straightened his jacket once more and left the room, closing the door behind him. Egypt would have a fit if they were late.

Armenia looked sexy in pumps. Turkey came to that conclusion a long time ago, but now it was just unbearable. Being on a jet sitting next to her was almost an unbelievable strain on him. She even had her legs crossed, oh how badly he wanted to uncross those legs and ravage her again. But he knew he couldn't. Not now at least. She was leafing through a magazine she picked up at the airport and Turkey called the stewardess.

"I'd have a Raki. Straight." At the words Armenia glanced at him after the stewardess left to go get his drink

"Turkey you'll turn into an alcoholic if you drink like this, your people won't like that much*****." Armenia said softly, setting a hand on his forearm. Turkey waved her off, scrunching up a corner of his lip in denial.

"Nonsense." He told her. They were the only two on the jet, he didn't get why the stewardess was taking so long. He needed his drink to deal with the pressure he felt. He didn't want to go to the meeting because they'd discuss his membership no doubt. And Cyprus would be there pestering him that he existed. What a myth! No way he'd accept such a lie. Armenia rolled her eyes and leaned back into her seat, switching legs to cross over the other.

"Your boss will get angry with you, you know." Armenia said without looking. Turkey shook his head and smiled softly as the stewardess finally brought his drink.

"I'd break a promise before I bother to listen to him*****." Sadiq rolled his eyes back at her and took a sip of his drink. She sighed lightly, trying to keep a smile from showing on her face and started to fidget with the edge of her magazine. It was interesting, it was an American magazine. Something new about an affair and she glanced over at Turkey, as he carefully sipped his drink and looked around. He seemed paranoid for some reason.

"You should listen to your boss more often." She suggested.

"I avoid my boss." Turkey responded, lifting the glass and glancing over at her. Armenia smiled and her brown eyes lifted a little, leaning on the armrest and placed her cheek on her fist.

"Well, can't wait until we get to Geneva."

* * *

I'm determined to be as well researched about this as I can. I have searched and found two informants, one Turkish and one Russian to inform me about their cultural habits. So I have gotten help from a native perspective on things and I now call on them two for any information I need, and that was actually how I found about some dishonorable things Turks do which is having your girlfriend being openly a slut, and to never break promises. So I'm really getting into this story! Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Tören Formality

**Review Answers: **

**I seem to have accidentally deleted whatever reviews I got becuase my Ipod was up for public view for a while. So sorry. **

**Those Star Things: **

* = This is in reference to the NATO alliance between Armenia and Greece. Since Greece is a close ally to Armenia, many Armenian officers train in Greece and Greece provides military aid/ material to Armenia.

** = Colombia is known for their coffee crops. 'Nuff said.

This chapter took a rather a long time to type all out. Hope you guys like it and review.

* * *

Chapter Five

About five drinks later, the plane was getting ready to land. Armenia finished her magazine and buckled up again, following normal procedures. Turkey did the same, glancing over at Armenia for a split second.

"We're here." Armenia gave a curt nod and looked back to the magazine at hand. She wondered if she would meet Italy once more. He was such a kind boy, but she thought if Egypt was there she may not see anybody but him and Turkey. For some reason the young Arab seemed a bit clingy to her, after Turkey had shot her on that faithful day and she ran away, she ran to Egypt's house, many other of the Arab countries coming in to comfort her. The jet landed to a complete stop and Turkey quickly unbuckled himself.

"Sadiq, you seem to be in a hurry." Armenia said unbuckling as well. Turkey shook his head in a dismissive manner and got up straightening his jacket. He wanted to look his sharpest. He wanted to show off he was living a way better life than the low life Mama's boy Greece. Armenia got up as well, fixing her own outfit and tousling her hair a bit.

* * *

"Where is that twit?" Egypt said, tapping his foot. The young Arab looked over to his companion; brown haired and brown eyed boy who stood about a head taller than him looked like a boy expecting a date to walk down the stairs.

"And you! Azerbaijan! Just because you're _most _people's favorite doesn't mean you're mine." The boy looked over at him and smiled, shrugging a little. He couldn't get it himself. Why would anybody favor this imbecile over his sweet Armenia? But since Azerbaijan came over to his house practically every day, he knew something was up. His little slip up earlier made him realize that much.

"I only really care for one person's opinion." Azerbaijan admitted, looking down and kept his small smile. Egypt pursed his lips.

"Well you should care for many. Turkey is not going to let you anywhere near Armenia." Azerbaijan looked up at his, and his smile disappeared.

"Why?" He asked, seemingly confused and lost on such a subject. Like he didn't know… Egypt scoffed at the boy's ignorance.

"Because you always cause fights with her, I don't think she would be much up to seeing you either." Egypt answered, still waiting impatiently on the outside of the building. It was a rather cloudy day in Switzerland. And the cold temperature was something he was hardly used to, even with all the traveling here. Azerbaijan shut his mouth, and his brown eyes wandered away and he settled back.

"She's my sister. After all even I've seen those bruises he put on her, and you have too. She's better off with me." Azerbaijan said weakly. Egypt couldn't argue with him on that one. He'd seen how much harm Turkey would cause to such an innocent country like Armenia. He had seen her bullet wound that was caused by the man she lived with on an everyday basis. And somehow, he cooed her back into living with him.

"That may be, but it's her life." Egypt offered. Azerbaijan eyed him a little and crossed his arms, leaning on the wall even further.

"Did you hear about the dinner Turkey held last night? Russia called me and told me about it." Azerbaijan grumbled.

"No, Tural, I didn't." Egypt snapped. He didn't want to hear every little thing about what was bothering Azerbaijan. The Azeri huffed and looked away.

"Ivan told me she didn't look to healthy. He suspects Turkey may be starving her." Azerbaijan went on. Egypt lifted an eyebrow.

"Ivan also thinks Germany and Italy are sleeping together." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his tan nose. "Doesn't mean it's true." This time, it was Azerbaijan's turn to lift a suspicious eyebrow.

* * *

"Italy." The German barked. The sleeping male snored a little before wiping his mouth of a little drool and sitting up in the car.

"You're wrinkling your uniform. Austria's going to have a fit." Germany warned but the Italian hummed like he didn't exactly care at the moment. Moving from across the seat the German stiffened as Italy leaned against the man, letting out a long huff of air. Germany didn't even know why he bothered anymore. Italy did what he wanted most of the time. If he wanted to sleep he slept, if he wanted to kiss Germany he kissed him. There was no willpower he could hold against the small boy no matter how hard he tried.

"I'll straighten it out when we get there…" He yawned. The brunette smiled lightly.

"Can I get a kiss, Doitsu~?" The blond man felt himself blush a little. Glancing ahead of him he obliged, it was hard not to. Italy smiled even wider and leaned even further into Germany's side, turning himself completely and setting his feet on the wide seat.

"This is comfortable, Doitsu~. I feel sleepy again~!" Ludwig rolled his eyes at the person he had come to love the most in the world. He had no idea how, but he was head over heels for this one little country. Germany pulled out a small book from his pocket and read as he heard the soft breathing of Italy, drifting to sleep with Germany's shoulder as a pillow.

"Italy…" He sighed.

"Sometimes you're too much." He said with a small smile as he glanced over at Feliciano.

* * *

"The meeting is starting soon that better be them." Egypt huffed angrily as a new limo pulled up. Tural stiffened next to him, almost standing in a positive salute. The driver stepped out, and Egypt guessed he was a young Turk Sadiq recruited. He went over to the opposite side and opened the door; Turkey stepped out first with a bright smile and took in a breath of air like it was his first. He didn't notice the other two men watching him and he turned holding his hand out and someone else's placed theirs in his, gripping kindly.

"Kleopatra…" Azerbaijan said lightly, as his sister was brought out by the man she hated. She smiled lightly and stepped out, straightening out her skirt and jacket while tousling her hair a bit. Turkey smiled down at her and turned, offering his arm proudly and she took it without a glance.

"Finally, you two arrive." Turkey looked up at the voice and grinned even wider at the normally quiet Arab. He didn't even notice Azerbaijan standing next to him. Armenia looked up as well, smiling at the old friend.

"Egypt, it's so kind to see you again." Armenia said lightly. Azerbaijan tried not to say anything from being ignored by his little sister. Egypt smiled slightly.

"Alright let's get inside. It's starting." Egypt said and Turkey kept Armenia close by him, raising his head just a little bit more. Azerbaijan blocked them from the entrance and earned a glare from Turkey and a surprised look from Armenia.

"Azerbaijan," Egypt said in a tone. Azerbaijan swallowed but backed off like he was told; after all he didn't want to be put into a situation that could make him seem like the horrible older brother. That wouldn't look to good on his part, not that he really cared what anyone else really thought, but he wasn't sure what he'd do if Armenia thought that about him. Turkey regained his smile without much effort.

"Nice seeing ya again, Azerbaijan." Turkey said and continued forward with Armenia at his side, only glancing back a millisecond before turning her attention to looking at the ground; as he passed by, Turkey quickly patted Azerbaijan's shoulder. _The bastard. He's keeping my lovely sister away from me! _With the thought he could almost feel himself spiraling down into a depression and he could feel sobs rise from his throat as he placed a forearm on the wall.

"Azerbaijan, do you wish to be absent?" A voice called. Through his crocodile tears he managed to look up from the way he was leaning on and saw a solemn-faced Egypt, still holding the door open. Azerbaijan wiped a few tears from his face and Egypt almost felt like puking. Why the boy was such a wimp he wouldn't understand.

"No… Especially when Armenia is here." He sniffed, trying to put off a tough shell. Egypt lifted his eyebrows.

"Tissues?" Azerbaijan tried not to burst into comical tears again.

"Yes."

* * *

"Are ya feeling alright?" Turkey asked, turning slightly towards Armenia as he got out a chair for her. The other nations were talking amongst themselves, and most of them were Europeans, so they didn't exactly like to hold conversation with Caucasus nations or most Asian countries for that matter. Especially the ones on the western side of Asia. Armenia looked at him with her sparkling brown eyes and gave him an innocent look.

"I'm fine." She answered and sat down; Turkey quickly took a seat next to her and fixed his hat for the fourth time since arriving.

"If it's Azerbaijan donchya worry 'bout him, he isn't sittin' near us." Turkey smirked and brought a hand over to rub her shoulder. Armenia had to keep from visibly cringing under his touch. Something about it, in such a situation didn't seem right. He didn't seem to notice her moving her arm from under his hand.

"What about Greece?" She dared to ask. Turkey kept his award winning smile though, retreating his hand to rub his stubble he never seemed to find the need to get rid of. He wasn't hiding his mouth today, and he seemed to be smiling a lot. Armenia didn't really have to question him as to why he was so cheerful. Because he knew he would win a battle. She realized this when he wouldn't let her leave his side, he wanted to show her off as some prize. For some reason though, that hurt more than a beating.

"Listen up everybody!" A blond man Armenia recognized as America yelled from the end closest to her. He smiled and held a thumbs up but then reached down and started to unwrap a hamburger. She looked down to find England tiredly rubbing his temples from the corner of the elongated table. Everyone stopped their small talk to listen to the strong nation.

"Since we are missing a few countries-"

"Sealand!"

"HE'S NOT A COUNTRY, STUPID!"

"**ANYWAY!**" America regained control using his 'super hero' voice as he liked to call it, he slammed his hands on the table and took a bite out of his hamburger.

"Just get on 'ith whatch 'r sayin'!" Scotland cried and some more uproar rang out. Armenia looked around at all the other nations and Turkey held her hand. America swallowed and finally stood up again, pointing at a chalkboard behind him -France rolled in a few milliseconds earlier when everyone was yelling- with all the countries names on them. Only two didn't have checks by it.

"Germany and Italy aren't here yet so-"There was a wave of groans. And the seat from in front of Armenia finally got pulled out and the man she felt so much envy for sat down, not even sparing the two a glance.

"Am I late?" Greece whispered out to whoever could hear him. America was still trying to get everyone to calm down, but was unsuccessful since the one who normally acted as a silencing horn, was late. Armenia could feel Turkey's hand tighten around her own; as she looked she could see Turkey staring heartily at Greece and a strained smirk on his mouth. A thought of kissing him to make him calm down crossed her mind, but she dismissed it. That wouldn't work at all, somehow she knew that much.

"Not as late as the two lovers." France called back happily to Greece from about three seats down. Greece rolled his eyes.

"Didn' I teachya better Greece? Never be late to meetin's." Turkey smiled and Greece immediately glared as he turned to look at his old slave driver. Armenia sensed the tension and laughed eagerly.

"Greece! How have you been? Have the cats been keeping you busy?" Greece only looked at her for a second, looking over her features and tan skin, before he leaned back in his chair slowly as if he was slowly retreating from a fight.

"Yeah. Misty had kittens so I was _late_." He said; answering her question and crankily answering Turkey's as well. Armenia almost saw a spark of electricity spark from between the two men. Finally Greece looked back at Armenia.

"You look good Armenia. You know the weather is nice in Greece this time of year, you should come over even if it's not the start of the training year yet.*****" Greece said with a small smile. Actually, Armenia didn't want to visit the Greek's house no matter what season it was. After all it didn't take an idiot to know that his house would just smell of cat litter and hairballs with all the stray cats he kept around.

"Me 'n Armenia have plans ya know." Turkey interjected and Armenia never felt more grateful. Greece narrowed his eyes but ignored the comment, his face smiling once more and keeping his green eyes trained on her.

"That sounds nice Greece, but I really do have plans with Turkey." Armenia gestured towards the man with his chair just a little too close for comfort. Turkey grinned and Greece seemed ready to speak again but was interrupted when the meeting doors were pushed in.

"Guess who's here~! Your three favorite people are here~…" Italy seemingly drifted to his seat but midway Scotland scoffed.

"There's onlay two of ya, Italy." He laughed in a confused tone. Italy didn't seem to be downed by the man's comment but Germany started to flush as he rushed to his seat and sat down about two seats down from Armenia. Everyone was watching them.

"That's because I'm pregnant~!"

Columbia choked on her coffee.******

* * *

What a twist? Well. Nobody really would be surprised if Italy becomes pregnant with Germany's baby. I have also been reading some of the Hetalia comics and thought I'd add a bit of humour (The scene between Azerbaijan and Egypt is a comical scene) I also tried a bit more with Turkey's accent, also Scotland's accent is an accent, not horrible mispellings ^^;

Anything is dialogue really isn't misspellins but just me spelling out an accent really, just so y'all know.

Also, the arguement with Sealand was another thing of humour I thought would be funny to put in there. It's becuase Sealand isn't recognized as a country but he still sneaks into conferences, so some country must have mistaken him for an actual country and yelled out that he was missing, while some country WHO KNOWS BETTER (Maybe Britain?) yelled back that Sealand wasn't a country |P

I don't now if you guys know this but I like to adress many countries. Even the ones who haven't even made an appearance in the comic strips yet. Like Columbia.

Reviews are appreciated! (*´∀｀*)


	6. Görgü Manners

Thank you guys for sticking with me!

**Review Answers:**

**.Affair.: **Thank you so much! I loved reading your review! To me, the longer the better! (In more ways than one)

**SovietSniper92: **Sorry for being so slow, I just like to make sure everyone gets whats going on and don't worry, things will definitely speed up a bit. Thank you for reviewing though!

**Those Star Things:**

*** = Mexico is obviously referring to the infamous cock fights, but she's referring to penis's here, and also reffering to manliness of who will win a fight, much like cock fights but with a meaning that involves men. **

**** = Referring to Hrant Dink, an intellectual was killed by a Turk nationalist, who was detained and exhaulted as an hero by the policemen who detained him and many Turks marched in protest (How kind)**

***** = Referring to the Armenian Genocide deniers who went on trial in Switzerland who believed the whole genocide was a international lie, and defended Turkey.**

****** = In 554 during the Battle of Casilinum the Armenian general Narses of the Eastern Roman Empire drove out the Franks and their allies **

* * *

Chapter Six

After Italy's confession, the room was silent for the longest time. Everyone in the room went quiet, and finally South Italy raised, his anger flaring, and nearly launched across the table to attack Germany if not for Spain holding him by his waist.

"YOU FUCKING KRAUT! HOW THE FUCK DARE YOU! FUCKING POTATO-BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" South Italy screamed and Germany seemed to sink deeper in his seat. Spain was mumbling a few things in Spanish and Mexico seemed amused.

"Woooo~! Cock-fight~!" She said dreamily.*

"Mexico; be quiet!" Spain said back to his little sister and gained the attention of Greece, who sat right next to her.

"Romano…~ Please don't be angry~." North Italy mumbled, seemingly clueless as to why South Italy was so angry. Armenia felt an unknown need to comfort him in such a time and she stood up, automatically taking the scared country into her arms. Perhaps it was just her maternal instincts.

"Guys I don't think this is the time or place-" America tried to interfere.

"No, America, stay out of this-" "Romano!"

"You idiots, this is a World Meeting not a reality show-" England rubbed his temples, somewhat frustrated.

"I did NOT travel half a day just fer this bullshit." Turkey mumbled angrily.

"Oh yeah, Turkey, traveling in a first class jet is _certainly _hard work for you isn't it?" Azerbaijan retorted, rolling his eyes. Turkey scowled.

"Ya just mind yer own business, Azerbaijan." Turkey said sternly, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Oh Jesus," America sighed, not bothering to calm everyone down anymore. Romano was ready to attack Germany –practically with a foaming mouth-, Spain was arguing with Mexico while holding a thrashing boy in his arms, Italy was sobbing and whining in Armenia's arms, Turkey and Azerbaijan was going at it. Colombia was complaining about her spilt coffee and arguing with Argentina about him handing her napkins to clean up the mess. England took a sip of his tea.

"I'm only guessing here, but maybe that's why the two were late." Russia said happily, retaining a smile even through all the chaos and arguing that were happened around him. Japan glanced over to his seat neighbor.

"It's alright, Italy." Armenia mumbled to the pregnant nation. She knew any nation could get pregnant, and things like gender were pretty fluid in their world. But for someone like Italy to get pregnant, even though she only knew him for about a day, it seemed a bit unreal.

"Let go off me!" South Italy screamed, protesting even more under Spain's grip. Why nobody helped him out was a question that lingered in Armenia's mind.

"Bastard!" Finally, South Italy got a hand free and brought back his elbow enough to elbow Spain directly in the nose causing the brunette country to cry out in shock and pain and tears to his eyes. Mexico gasped and stood up from her seat as well as Greece to check Spain. South Italy only watched a moment and much to Spain's dismay, he crawled onto the table.

"Don't worry about me, ROMANO!" Spain yelled and the hollering erupted yet again, almost to a deafening level. Everyone watched in amazement and Italy seemed to be trying to talk some sense into his brother, wiping away the tears from his face. Scotland, who sat next to Germany, erupted from his seat and held himself like a shield between Germany and South Italy. Even Turkey stood up, God knows why, and grabbed part of South Italy's uniform but it tore under his grip and everyone was yelling about for the interruption. Scotland was yelling at Romano to sit down but he didn't seem to care or even want to listen.

"Oi! Yer just ge' bawck to yer seat!" Scotland lectured and grabbed a firm hold of South Italy, South Italy grabbed him back by the collar of his nice sweater vest and shoved him back. The Scottish man lost his balance a little too easily but by the force an angry Italy pushed on him was obviously a great amount, and everyone rose to get a better view of the fight as South Italy and Germany got a good grip of each other. Armenia, who was holding a crying Italy quickly let go of him to catch a disheveled Scotland in her arms and he was murmuring angrily in Gaelic.

"Thanks Armenia-girl, tha' Romano go' an arm." He said back to her, not that she was really paying attention. Her gaze looked at Turkey for any sort of help or support but he seemed busy arguing with Greece.

South Italy and Germany were going at it, it looked like something out of WWE. South Italy managed to pull Germany onto the table and the wooden board seemed to be a fighting ring, but South Italy seemed to be the one throwing curses around as well as punches. Armenia managed to get Scotland up and they seemed to want to watch the fight as well.

"AI DIOS MIOS!" Mexico screamed, pointing a finger in the direction of Armenia and Scotland. Everyone turned and looked. _Oh God, Italy! _Armenia thought as everyone went silent and she turned and almost screamed herself. Italy was lying on the floor, a hand over his forehead and a distressed look on his face.

"Oh my God, Italy, are you alright? Italy?" Armenia rushed to his side and Germany fought even harder against Romano's weakening grip until he broke free and ran over next to Armenia, nearly knocking her out of the way.

"Watch it, Germany!" Turkey yelled with a glare. Armenia looked back momentarily, confused why he would be angry in the action.

"Fuck off, Turkey." Germany mumbled.

"He's just passed out." Germany finally assessed after checking over everything. There was a room-wide sigh of relief and South Italy looked guilt stricken. America finally stood up again.

"Armenia, Germany, get Italy to the room next door. Everyone please sit down! This meeting will start immediately!" America ordered. Colombia was busy pouring herself a new cup of coffee to get settled. Armenia looked up to Germany as he wiped his brow and collected himself to collect Italy into his arms. Not even minding little Armenia, he stood up, about a good 6 inches taller than her and it made her wonder how in the world Italy was able to deal with such a tall man. America started to go on about oil issues

"Ah, Germany." Armenia said, following close behind the large man and glanced back to Turkey who was tapping his fingers on the table nervously. She just hoped that didn't mean he was angry with her. After all it wasn't like she was comforting the killer of Dink**. But she turned her head again as they entered a new room, decorating like any high-class business room. Soft colors, dark wood meeting table. The Swiss were certainly more polite than she first thought, at first she thought Vash only made Turkey admit he shot her*** so he could shoot Turkey back.

"Armenia, thank you for being with Italy, but can you give us some time alone?" Germany asked. Armenia felt her breath get caught in her throat. The look in his eyes just seemed so foreign to her, the look that he would stand by Italy's side no matter what, that he loved Italy to an extent he'd do anything for him. She felt so embarrassed from even knowing that that she looked away with a small blush.

"Of course," She tried not to stutter. She was sure she would seem rude if she stuttered. Germany nodded gratefully and sat down, taking Italy's hand into his own. It just seemed so warm, the relationship they shared just seemed so magical. She turned and she made sure to close the door behind her. _Why doesn't anyone look at me like that? Russia used to be touchy-feely, but he's like that with Lithuania too. France, I remember, even though I rejected him at first__****__ all he seemed to want to do is take off my clothes. _Something made her heart ache, finally recognizing it. She shook it off and started walking again, fixing her clothes and tousling her hair, typical routine. She started walking and when she made it into the huge conference hall again she looked up and everyone's eyes were on her.

"Oil… (has) gone… (up) in… (price) so… (researchers) have… (recently) looked… (into) new… (forms) of…(fuel), ah! Nice of you to join us Armenia!" America stopped his eating and everyone looked confused on why he didn't eat when he was talking about things that weren't important enough for everyone to come. Turkey looked back as well and smiled slightly, ushering her to sit back in her seat. Nervously she rushed to her seat and sat down, but America didn't get back to talking about the oil issues just yet.

"Where is Germany?" Armenia looked up and smiled out of pure politeness.

"He decided to stay with North Italy." Armenia answered.

"Damn potato-bastard…" She could hear Romano murmur. Everyone ignored him. America nodded and stood up, pointing to the ceiling with a wide smile and continued. Armenia settled into her seat, setting her hands intertwined with each other on the table. She was trying to pay attention to America. She really was. But every so often he would enter into an argument with England, the only reason why America ever got back onto track because China bothered to interfere. She leaned her cheek into a hand, leaving her other hand free onto on o the provided notebooks to take notes. Yeah. That wasn't happening.

"Ya look tired." Turkey stated softly, looking back at her surprisingly with equally tired eyes and he brought forward a hand and wrapped hers in his. She wasn't sure what to do. His hand wrapped around her felt so warm so oddly _comforting_. She sat straight up, only looking at her hand that was taken captive in Turkey's tired grip. _This was the man who shot me. _The thought rang in her head almost a thousand times and she was surprised at herself for not withdrawing from Turkey's hold. Why **did **she ever return to his house?

"And since we need to keep warm…" America was going on, now sipping on a drink he stored near him. Armenia kept trying to reason with herself. She was at a safe hold in her life when she finally ran from Turkey's house. France was so kind to her, and so was Egypt. Why did she ever return? She couldn't remember why. She remembered though, a broken Turkey at the doorstep of Egypt's house, begging for her to come back. Did that have anything to do with it? How did she ever get stuck in such a relationship?

As a child, she would always look down the table and search for Turkey. At that time, she would be scolded by Persian Empire. She remembered at one point living with Turkey, back when he was Ottoman Empire, but then Russia and him confronted her about who to live with. She decided on Russia and that was probably when a majority of her problems started. After a while, for some reason, her emotions got the better of her and she wished for Ottoman Empire to take her back. She visited him often, during WW1, but it was awful. He looked so tired and sick, and then she found out about England's wicked ways of plotting against him and turning who used to be his friends, into his enemies.

When Ottoman Empire came to take her back, he was changed. He was just Turkey. Not adorned in bright colors, not bright and prideful. But rather plain in uniform, and rather _angry_.

That was some time ago.

She could probably admit she used to love him. Something about him made him so admirable. But those feelings were replaced by hatred and disgust. Weren't they? Thinking about it more, she couldn't help but snap her hand back out of Turkey's grip and he turned to her with a surprised look. Greece even turned to look and Turkey matched eyes with him, glaring lightly. Armenia knew immediately that was a bad sign. Automatically she scratched her head lightly and returned her hand to his grip.

"Sorry." Her eyes shifted. "Had a scratch." She said again, hoping he would buy it. The victorious smile that graced his lips told her he did.

"Atta girl." He said softly into her ear and looked back towards a talking America. _Am I this scared of him?_ She questioned herself, gazing at the warm hand. Alone, it all seemed so comforting. Almost like the way Germany held North Italy's hand. That thought alone made her body go warm, but it was swiftly gone when she reminded herself this was _Turkey_. Unstable, Turkey. She looked up and felt embarrassed, Greece only sat across from her wearing a face she'd never seen before. It wasn't a particularly angry face but sort of _disappointed_. It made her heart drop. She felt her eyes go a little wide as he shook his head and looked forward again, as if she had let him down.

She felt sick, and the smell of Colombia's strong coffee didn't help much either. But she tried to keep it in and with a soft sigh she focused once more on the blond, loud nation.

"-And that concludes this meeting, today see you all next week." America started and people started murmur and wake other countries up from 'letting their eyes rest'. Everyone started to get up and Armenia didn't dare to let go of Turkey's hand. He fixed his jacket with only one hand and he looked gratefully up at her.

"Are ya sure ya just want to take that long airplane ride and not stay here the night?" Armenia looked at him in thought, she guessed she may as well stay, she was already feeling a little sick, she was sure another airplane trip wouldn't help that.

"Armenia!" Armenia tore her attention away from the man who was holding her hand to look at Scotland who had walked up to them, looking a little tired as well.

"Haven' seen ya in the last coupla meetin's." Scotland smiled and perhaps a little too harshly patted her back laughing.

"Nice seein' one sane girl in 'ere." She almost saw stars.

"Anyway, I gotta get home to make me some hotch potch. Ya know?" Scotland adjusted his skirt and walked off, running a hand through his fiery red hair. Armenia thought her heart stopped beating for a moment, but if it did, Scotland's slapping might have restarted it.

"We're gonna get a ride with Egypt, now just where did the little man go?" He moved his hand from Armenia's and moved it up to her shoulder, like she was his girl or something. She looked at him with a questionable look.

"Are we going to stay in Geneva?" Turkey didn't look down at her, but kept walking, and taking her along with him.

"No. Lil' brat Switzerland might try shootin' that annoying lil' gun at me if I try stayin' for more than the meetin'." Turkey said down to her.

"But we're goin' to stay over in Milan for a night. The flight's closer and it's more…" Turkey tilted his head in a suspicious manner, she recognized this behavior. He treated her the same way when they first started to live together when she was a child. He wanted to tell her something. But his pride kept him from doing so. Forcing a playful smile, she decided to ask. What was the worst he could do at a time like this?

"More what? Sadiq?" Turkey looked away, using a physical excuse like fixing his mask. It made her really wonder if he was blushing, or simply was distracted. He stopped once they reached the doors leading outside.

"More… ya know." He shrugged, pulling off a smile. But he wasn't eluding her, not this time.

"Turkey I don't get what goes on in your head more than half the time." Armenia said back, still smiling the best she could without looking too fake. Turkey chuckled.

"Romantic."

* * *

Now here's when it gets cuter and cuter despite the actual tension between the two countries. This is the last chapter for about 45 days when I'll be out of touch. I'll miss you guys and don't forget to send in reviews anyway!


	7. Bölme Curtain

Oh. My. **GOD. **I am so, fucking sorry I got this out so terribly late! I meant to post this earlier but got so distracted and tired easily I kept putting it aside. But today, I willed myself to do it! Also, for those questioning I have really come to the conclusion this isn't exactly a 'Story outline, pregnancy discovery, nine month walkthrough, baby birth, end.' It's more of a 'Story outline, trouble, drama, love, pregnancy discovery, epilogue, end' type story. Ah so...

**Those Star Thingies:**

***= Roughly translates to 'Coffee, please' **

****= In 1993, extreme Georgian nationalists attempted to drive out the Armenians to try and make a homogenous Georgia (This resulted in an important railroad being cut off from Armenian access and they were left without many supplies particularly grain.) **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Had Armenia heard correctly? Or was she simply going deaf? Or was she delusional? Turkey certainly did a number on her head a couple times… because there was simply no way Turkey was possibly trying to be _romantic_. She wasn't a guest. And she wasn't Greece, they didn't have a fight and make up afterwards, they had a fight and that was that. Grudges were made or he simply forgot and decided to do something else that was cruel to her. Was there something she wasn't catching on? He certainly wasn't sane right now, that smile was not charming and certainly not warm. It wasn't exactly anything she had seen before on a normal basis. But she had a feeling she must go along with it.

"Does that sound… okay?" Turkey finally asked again. Staring at her with his dark eyes, almost as if he were brooding over something. She managed to avoid making eye contact like he liked to do oh so much. Armenia looked up and managed to smile, avoiding from looking at the other nations that were walking past them. Colombia was wailing about her lost mug and was accusing Argentina of stealing it.

"Of course." Armenia finally managed to get out from her throat. Turkey smiled and even chuckled a bit. They turned and he wrapped an arm around her, securing her in his arms. She felt somewhat comfortable. But somehow she knew that feeling would come back to haunt her.

They boarding the small jet once again, the side of it had Turkish on it. It was a name of Sadiq's choosing rather than the name of an airlines line. This time, a flight attendant was a young-looking male. Armenia could tell just by his kind smile he was a people pleaser. She stood aside for a second, allowing Turkey to pass her, which he did without even a glance. She waited until he was a good distance before she continued, she could feel the long hours of the meeting finally settle in her eyes as she continued. But her foot snagged on something, and before she knew it, she was falling forward. She didn't even have time to gasp audibly, but just suck in air, hopefully to lighten her impact, but unfortunately, at the same time Turkey wasn't as far as she thought. She crashed right into his back and he stopped.

She pushed herself back up quickly, feeling embarrassed. What did she even trip on anyway? Turkey turned around, looking at her torso before his eyes slowly carried up.

"Are ya alright?" Turkey asked, though his face seemed to be filled with annoyance more than anything. Armenia quickly nodded. Turkey glanced behind her, but proceeded to his seat anyway, taking the window seat. Armenia looked back at the male flight attendant as he carefully looked at her. His green eyes made her seem so invisible. As if she didn't exist but even see-through.

"You seemed to have tripped, Miss Kleopatra." Her heartbeat raced at his thick Turkish accent, even though he was speaking in Armenian. He didn't take his eyes off her right away, but he stepped and turned his body eventually moving upward into a small space and closed the curtain behind him.

"Kleopatra, sit down and rest already will ya?" Turkey's voice brought her back to reality. Armenia did like he had asked and sat down, straightening her skirt and crossed her legs as she buckled herself up. Turkey tried to pry his eyes off her tanned legs. Eventually he coughed and looked out the window as they took off.

Kleopatra could get settled right away. Something was just itching away at her mind. Not just sitting next to Sadiq made her uneasy, no, she had grown used to being uneasy around him. She had grown to become sensitive to sudden mood changes thanks to her long visits with Ivan. With Ivan though, because of his cute face it was hard to tell when he was feeling kind and feeling malicious. To save her own skin from being shredded off (He once tried to use a cheese grater against her back) she often out-ed Lithuania wherever he was hiding. It wasn't something she was proud of, but it was either her or Lithuania.

But the _way_ she tripped. Something tripped her. She had excellent balance in pumps. After she tripped the first time, she didn't ever trip again. But she didn't want to blatantly blame someone; more or less she wanted to know why he did it in the first place. She glanced over and found Turkey had fallen asleep again. Maybe she should get a phone. Or a barf bag for all the nausea she was starting to feel. The man who supposedly tripped her stepped out again. She definitely needed a coffee.

"Surch, khndrum yenk'.*" She asked. The man looked at her as if she just called him a curse name and he quickly turned around and went back into the little space protected by a curtain. She swallowed and sank in her seat. Did she really say something wrong? She looked down at her skirt. She still felt a little uneasy. Looking over at Turkey again, she thought of her younger brother. Georgia was such a kind little boy. She loved him so much, even though he didn't like her doting. Not one bit. He often shoved her around to get away from him because he didn't like her hanging around him so much. It got worse in his teenage years. They used to even share a room, in Russia's house. But eventually Georgia insisted to Russia that Armenia move out** and so he had the whole room to himself. She didn't even see him at the meeting, but the brother everyone else favored.

"Kleo…" Turkey turned his eyes and his eyes opened slightly in grogginess. She hated it when he called her that. Shortening her wonderful name was certainly not cute at all. Why he thought it was so cute was way beyond her. She hadn't realized how much time had just passes when she was deep in thought. Turkey shifted slightly in his seat and set out his hand. Armenia swallowed again. She didn't want to take his hand. She realized her left arm was the arm the first bullet grazed.

"Kleopatra, can you be a doll 'n go see how close we are to Milan?" Turkey asked, he no longer waited for her hand to make its way to his. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, even though she didn't put in the same force he did. He seemed oblivious to her refusal to show the affection he was showing. He smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss her cheek. That was something he hadn't done in a while. He only really kissed her in certain areas, and that was when they were having sex. Armenia unbuckled quickly, straightening her already straight skirt, just to be moving from the nervousness that grew from Turkey kissing her cheek. It was just as bad if Russia had kissed her cheek. Even though he never did that. But the concept was just the same.

"Alright, Turkey." Armenia said softly, standing up and walking towards the cockpit. She wasn't really going to ask the pilot. But she needed to seem like she did, after all her Turkish was a little rusty, so she wasn't even going to bother asking, but rather she was just going to stand there and walk out about five minutes later. It'd be a nice break from sitting with Turkey. Turkey smiled at her, admiring her small strut to the front and went to look out the window.

"Stop fidgeting." Egypt looked at his annoyance for the time being and Azerbaijan looked back at him, showing his pissed off mood.

"He's with her." Azerbaijan said back and looked out the window. If he were a dog, it'd look like he knew they were on the road to the park. Except when at the park, he was going to jump somebody. Egypt sighed. He'd been through this before. Azerbaijan didn't so much as send her flowers when she was shot and was at France's house with wounds. It was only at his house when Azerbaijan sent a measly little card. It wasn't even a get well card, but a small card with a panda bear on it and nothing inside. Armenia didn't take much offense to it, much to Egypt's surprise.

"What do you care?" Egypt said again, trying to keep his composure. Azerbaijan, as Armenia's older brother, just wouldn't stop worrying. Even though he always ignored her. He really didn't understand their relationship, as humans, or as countries. Azerbaijan looked at him again and slinked even further into his sink, crossing his tan arms.

"I guess I don't," his eyes shifted to look out the window.

"But he's taking her to Milan. And she saw right through me." Azerbaijan mumbled. Egypt raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. The young Arab took the silence to look at the Azeri across the seat and then smiled slightly, probably the most he's smiled in months. Azerbaijan cared so much about his little sister. Notas Azerbaijan, but as _Tural_.

"I wouldn't worry." Egypt said briskly. Azerbaijan pursed his lips.

Armenia couldn't really decide whether or not she actually wanted to hate Turkey or not. As Kleopatra, she was sure she could. She could easily fall in love with Sadiq. He had a charming smile after all, and he really had a kind personalities, he just had a nasty habit of being a little violent at times. She fooled herself into forgetting why she hated him once before, surely she could do it again.

"Needed a break, ma'am?" The pilot asked, looking back quickly at her. Armenia looked at him and smiled kindly.

"You know Sadiq." She retorted as kindly as she could, without using a disgusted tone. The pilot chuckled. She recognized him as a servant as well. Perhaps some of Turkey's servants were very good at their job? But he laughed because he knew how Sadiq was, but looking back at her he stopped. She didn't understand why.

"So how long?" A breathy voice came from behind her and she stiffened. She knew why the pilot stopped now. Nobody wanted to be caught talking crap about Turkey. Especially the people who had to spend time with him. Armenia tried to catch her composure.

"Sometime… A-About…" She looked down at the pilot who suddenly lifted three fingers from the handle, but quickly put it back down she could see him visibly glance at her.

"Three hours." She said assumingly, looking back at Turkey. Turkey smiled and nodded. Armenia wasn't even sure if it was okay to breathe yet or not. Turkey stepped back after giving a kind nod to the pilot and looked at her expectantly. Oh shit, he wanted her to go back to the seats with him. She had no choice but to accept and she smiled.

"I thought you would take another nap." Armenia said a she started walking, giving a nervous glance over to the pilot who gripped the steering wheel of sorts. He looked regretful not saying anything, and she did too. Turkey chuckled and looked at her in the eyes.

"I didn't wanna miss lookin' at ya." This was starting to get really odd. Why Turkey was being so cuddly and touchy-feely she wasn't sure. But she knew better than to drop her guard and allow her to be caught in a vulnerable stage to get beaten again. She was on her toes.

"I see." She said back, waiting for Turkey to sit down once he reached his seat. But instead, he turned around, his head darkly looming over hers. He smirked slightly, and a shadow cast over his porcelain mask that his half his face. She didn't understand why he hid himself around her; she's already seen his entire body. It didn't make much sense to her, but if she said anything she was sure to get it.

"I have 'n idea…" Turkey whispered down to her. She turned her head slightly so she could hear him better, also because she didn't want to look directly at him either.

"Maybe we should join the… mile-high club." Armenia felt her heart beat a little faster as Turkey brushed a hand over her hip. She could not believe he was suggesting such a thing in a jet on their way to Milan.

"You're lookin' so sexy in that…" He said; glancing to the side for a moment before taking a small step forward and he put another hand on the overhead bin, gaining even more leverage against Armenia. She could feel the heat radiating from him and she looked around a little nervously. He bent down and he gave her a light kiss on her temple, then moved down to her cheek and proceeded down her neck. She could feel his free hand move up from her hip to the collar of her shirt, opening it more for the heat of Turkey's lips. His economy must have gone up for him to be this touchy-feely.

"Turkey…" Armenia said, putting her hands palm first on his chest, he stopped and looked down at her, his eyes shining with obvious lust and something else she didn't recognize. His free hand made its way up to her face and he cupped her cheek, almost forcefully.

"W-We can't." She tried to say as convincingly as she could. Turkey seemed bemused and moved a bit closer, now moving both hands down to her waist and steadying her. He was almost oblivious there were actually other people on the plane.

"Give me one reason why baby doll." He said, not even taking her seriously. His hot breath smelled wonderful against her skin. He smelled of fruit and sugar. She hated fruit and sugar now. Armenia's brown eyes flashed from left to right. Finally her eyes caught something that may have been useful. The man who had tripped her was noticeably watching from behind the curtain, like a boy who was watching his parents fight.

"Somebody's our voyeur." Armenia said confidently. Turkey furrowed his eyebrows and Armenia shifted her eyes noticeably so that he would look as well. He did and only then did the man look a bit ashamed and closed the curtain completely. Turkey narrowed his eyes slowly, wrapping an arm around Armenia's waist and pulling her closer.

"We'll have our time, donchya worry 'bout that, baby doll." Turkey whispered into her ear, even taking it to the next step and bit her ear lobe. His warm lips surrounding her sensitive cartilage made her shiver slightly and she bit her lip to keep from gasping. Something like that would only egg Turkey on. Finally, he stepped away and gave her a small wink before heading into the bathroom. Armenia sighed.

She didn't even want to know why he needed to go to the bathroom, but she sat down and wished she had a pain killer for her oncoming headache.

* * *

So yeah. Turkey's pretty horny. XD, there may or may not be a lime and/or lemon in the next one, probably so. There will also be more ArmeniaxAmerica and makin' Turkey JEL-LOUSSSS!


	8. Çıban Boil

I feel so awsome! I got so into this story, finally! I kept writing and writing I think I just had the record number of words for a chapter in this story! 3,115! Oh and thank you all for reading this story! I was just reading the stats and burst into laughter! I'm so happy! I even think I'm getting a reader from Sri Lanka? If you're reading this now I personally thank you! I got no reviews from the last chapter but I continued on anyway without my awsome LUV ;-; AHA. I actually did some considerable research for this one from the airport to the hotel near that airport. XD, now for information;

**Those Star Thingies:**

*** = **In reference to the fact that there's very little political activity between Japan and Armenia, but they do have embassies in each other's country.

**** = **A reference to the cold war between America and Russia. All it really was was a standoff in my opinion, becuase a shot was never fired, but each nation just brought out bigger and badder nuclear weapons to try and make the other stand down.

* * *

"Armenia, baby doll, why the hell d'you pack so much!" Turkey said a little frustrated, standing next to Kleopatra in a crowded airport. The night sky looked so beautiful, filled with lights and Armenia swore she heard a violin solo wondering in the air. She stood with her arms cross, and ruffled her hair a little to re-give it some of the volume it had this morning as they waited for the rest of her luggage. She only had three suitcases that one of the servants packed. Whenever they have a meeting she had one of the servants pack a special amount of clothing and all the things she usually wore just in case.

It seemed her cautiousness had finally paid off. Armenia looked to her right where Turkey stood, gazing at his tall features and looked as everyone around him stared at his mask and uniform. Some of them whispering and gossiping in Italian. They must have never seen such a Turk built or dressed like Sadiq before. Armenia wanted to laugh, but she knew better than to do something like that. Finally her eyes caught sight of her luggage and she stepped forward to retrieve time, but Turkey stopped her.

"Let me get'm baby doll." Turkey said with a small grin. Armenia eyes him for a second and glanced around before nodding. That was a first as well. Usually if she had to do something that annoyed Turkey, she'd be stuck doing it herself. She nearly smiled again. Turkey moved forward and grabbed all of her bags, and Armenia could see his bicep tense immensely from under the fabric of his uniform. Turkey turned to her again, somehow carrying all of her luggage and she felt a bit guilty, so immediately she turned to pick up his.

"Don't do that! I'll get it." Armenia turned towards him as he made his way towards her and used what room his had left on his hand to grab onto the handle of his one suitcase.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and Turkey stood up fully while he started to walk.

"Of course, we're here to relax." Turkey argued, keeping his smile perky as he obviously struggled to carry four bags of luggage.

"Japan told me of a real nice hotel 'ere, so we'll head right over there." Armenia rolled her eyes. Turkey would wear a fish over his head if that Japan told him to. Actually, that might come into style.

"Alright." Armenia agreed, trying to be agreeable and easy to handle. Turkey grinned and kept walking, a slight bounce in his step. Maybe his economy did go up, or perhaps a medical breakthrough happened in his country. For him to be this cheerful was very rare to see. They stepped outside the busy airport (their jet landed there since it was mostly government property) and Turkey set down the luggage to bring out a cell phone. Armenia stood in silence, with her kinky waves of chocolate locks flowed gently in the evening air.

"Yeah. Milan Linate International. Double pay if ya head over here within two seconds." Armenia guessed he was trying to get a cab. Turkey was a rather good businessman; he just never really lived up to most of what he said he'd do. That's why she started to make him promise things when he said he'd do something. Not that it usually worked. Turkey hung up the phone and looked at her with a small smile.

"We're gonna have a fun time, Armenia." Turkey said, putting his phone away and glanced at the pile of luggage before moving closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, almost forcefully pressing her against him. Kleopatra forced a smile and nodded.

"I know we are." Armenia said back. Turkey laughed approvingly. This certainly proved that caller wrong. He had no reason to let Armenia live on her own, she was perfectly fine with him! She liked living with him, under his control, didn't she? They have fun together, even if their fun mostly satisfies him, they were good together.

"Ah! There it is! There's our car, baby doll." It wasn't really even a _car_. It was a limousine for the two of them. Armenia gasped internally, was he purposely trying to show off? Turkey smiled and grabbed the luggage once more, abandoning her to stand on her own. Mid way to the limo, he paused and looked back at her.

"Get it first; I'll be in after ya." Turkey said and returned to packing the trunk with luggage. Armenia looked around quickly and proceeded into the car. The seats were leather and the driver looked back at her, a little confused.

"H-He's getting the luggage." Armenia said quickly, smiling and gesturing to the back where Turkey was obviously struggling in trying to fit all of the bags in the tiny space. The driver looked her over and turned back around with a slight smile.

"Honeymoon?" The driver's voice came. Armenia flushed immediately, why such a question affected her so was a small mystery she really didn't want to delve into. Turkey abused her, hit her, and even at one point… he just did a lot of bad things to her. And no amount of sweetness or kindness could make any of that right.

"Ah… no… we're on a business trip." Armenia explained as best she could. The driver nodded, lifting his eyebrows as if he didn't believe one word she said.

"Ah… Alright, I get it. I get it. Coworkers doing… _business_." The driver said and lifted his hands from the steering wheel in surrender, almost laughing now. Armenia could feel her cheeks burn like fire. Armenia let her embarrassment get the best of her and she wanted to prove this driver wrong, but as she opened her mouth to protest vehemently, the door opened once more.

"Took longa than I thought." Turkey slid into the seat next to her and waved at the driver politely before turning to buckle himself him. Armenia stared at him. His mask was slightly sliding off, the thing had nothing to really hold onto to stay up anyway, and he was out of breath. He just seemed so… _real_. Like he was any other handsome man. Scratch that, any other _man_. His green eyes shimmered in the evening light and his olive-colored skin shined and almost looked a light orange.

"Aren't you gonna put'chya seatbelt on?" Turkey said, glancing over at her momentarily before looking at his phone. Armenia swallowed and looked down, tousling her hair once more to help ease her nerves. Bringing her hand over she buckled herself up and she could hear Turkey sigh as the car started.

"Starhotel Anderson Hotel." Turkey said, leaning against the door. The driver nodded and made a turn.

"Nice choice." The driver said, honking at some car that stalled a little on its way to a green light. Turkey laughed.

"Japan has good taste, dun he, baby doll?" Armenia looked at Turkey with wide eyes and she looked over to the driver who she could see was visibly smiling victoriously. After all that protesting and blushing, Turkey called her 'baby doll' certainly did not help her case. She didn't even understand why he started calling her that. But Armenia ran along with it, mostly because she didn't want to upset his good mood.

The hotel room was nice enough. Turkey dragged all of the luggage in, refusing to use a bell hopper, or whatever it was called and closed the door behind him as Armenia stood and admired the room. It truly was nice; she just didn't like the fact that Japan was the one who suggested it to Turkey. Though she never truly visited Japan's house, she knew that Japan didn't really want to visit her house either*.

"Ya like it?" Turkey asked, standing up fully and walking over to sit on the neatly-made bed. Armenia smiled at him, still adoring the room, from the vase of flowers to the zebra-framed mirror. It was rather modern and clean.

"Of course."Armenia agreed. Turkey smiled at her and opened his arms, signaling for her to crawl into them. Accepting his invitation and his calm mood, she did; her own arms wrapping around his neck as he fell backwards, taking Armenia with him. Her chocolate hair framed her frail-looking face as she smiled brightly and Turkey felt himself chuckle under her minimal weight.

"Armenia…" Turkey said, turning to his side and looking at Armenia's dark eyes. She smiled, but taking in the sudden seriousness in his voice.

"T-Turkey?" She questioned and felt heat rise to her cheeks as Turkey supported a cheek in his hand and brought over a free hand to brush her hair out of her face. Armenia didn't realize how close they were, part of her knee was under his leg and her other leg was wrapped around his calf. Both of her hand occupied a small space in between them and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears as Turkey stared at her while moving all of her hair behind her shoulder. But he was just… _staring_ right at her.

"Turkey what's wrong?" She asked. Turkey didn't answer her right away but he let his hand fall limp on her waist.

"Promise t' neva reject me." Turkey stated coldly. Armenia's eyes froze over and she wasn't sure if she should run or not.

"You're… You're special, ya know that? I know Russia neva told ya that, but you're unique t' me." Turkey's voice held something else, like longing. He looked away immediately after saying that and sat up, brushing Armenia off of his and headed over to the luggage, leaving a very confused Armenia lying on the white fluffy bed.

"I, uh, got a present for ya."Turkey played it off so well. Only someone like her, who had fully seen the good and bad of Turkey, would know that he was nervous right now. He moved so smoothly, so fluidly, so agile from the years he had to fight as the famous Ottoman Empire. His arms built from having been used to carrying a huge gold and steel sword. She saw it once before, in his study he hardly let anybody enter hanging in a glass case. He opened his luggage and quickly got out something that was wrapped in paper.

"What is it?" Armenia asked, sitting up as well and began to take off her heels. He took off his fez and tossed it onto the table, his green eyes directed at her.

"Nothing too amazin'." Turkey said dismissively and walked back over to where he previously was, handing the paper package to Armenia. She glanced at him suspiciously before opening it carefully. _America used to send me gifts like this_. The sudden thought, or _memory_, rather made her stiffen instantly. Turkey finally frowned deeply, leaning towards her a little more until she caught her own actions. _I can't do that, it'll _upset_ him, come on Armenia you know better than that_. She scolded herself. Armenia's dark brown eyes moved sideways, catching the eager stare of Turkey.

"You caught me by surprise." Armenia wouldn't be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. Turkey was right when he said Russia never told her she was special, or unique, or good in any way. Russia truly treated her like the maid she was, and only held certain nations close to his heart. Like Lithuania, and even Azerbaijan. She remembered whenever she and Azerbaijan got physical in their fights, sometimes Russia would pull them apart and hurt Armenia even more to 'teach her a lesson'. Armenia pushed the thought aside and focused on the paper package in her hand.

She pulled off one of the last sheets of paper revealing a thin –almost see-through- white end and brought the whole thing out to look at it with eyebrows furrowed. It was an underwear set. A beautiful one at that. It was a silky black bra with thin white frills at the end with little pink bows at the sides. The bottoms had white-ended frills at the top with pink bows at the sides as well. It was a beautiful combination. But it was the intention she was worried about.

"I know ya like to match a lot, n' I saw that a couple of weeks ago. Thought ya'd like it." Turkey said, his green eyes shifting before he stood up once more, fully fixating his mask to fit comfortably on his face.

"Why dun ya try it on?" Turkey said again, his voice a little more concentrated. Thought out. Armenia swallowed quietly before standing up as well, holding the new underwear in her hands. Turkey suggested it, and she would much rather dress herself instead of having an upset Turkey dress her.

"I will; thank you Turkey." She said as she walked past him heading into the bathroom. She stopped though, right as she reached him, hesitating before leaning up slightly and pecking his cheek and then quickly walking into the bathroom as if she never stopped in the first place. Turkey smiled as the door closed shut, turning around to sit on the bed. _She is special. Armenia means something. _Turkey thought to himself, leaning back onto his palms, feeling the cool fabric of the bed sheets.

_SORMA… DERDIN DEDIR DIYE SORMA GEL…-_

Turkey quickly answered his phone with the ringtone he should have changed long ago.

"Turkey." He answered, waiting for the other line to speak. The other line had a little static, other than that; he would suspect it was a wrong number.

"Sadiq, this is serious. I am serious now." He recognized the voice and sat up, running his tongue over his teeth.

"Are ya really?" Turkey tempted back at the much younger nation.

"You need to leave her alone." The other line said back. Turkey rolled his eyes.

"It ain't very manly to tell me that ova the phone y'know." Turkey said impassively. The other voice choked for a second before continuing.

"I'm prepared to fight you, and take you down to give her freedom." The other voice said rather loudly. Turkey's green eyes froze over and without any hesitation he looked over at the door where Armenia was changing behind. Without a flicker of the eye, his now stoic face turned to the side.

"I'd like to see ya try. She's gonna be under my control fer some time." And he quickly hung up the phone in his hand before tossing it across the room noiselessly. His face suddenly got darker and he linked his hands together, setting his elbows on his knees and his chin atop his fingers. The door opened and an underwear-clad Armenia stepped out, giving a small pose and smiling delightfully, even twirling around for him. He could never remember her being so open to him in such a situation.

"It fits, Turkey how did you know my sizes?" Armenia said, tousling her long wavy hair. He remembered when she always used to wear it braided, but in recent years, she wore it openly flowing, but it never long that waviness to it. Armenia walked over to him, feeling a new confidence. Maybe things would be different now. He hadn't hit her once. He hadn't said any malicious words to her yet. His eyes met hers and she could feel her heart beat a new rhythm. He held up his palms to her and she carefully intertwined them. _He_ thought she was special, unique. Something nobody else really saw in her.

"I know yer body." Turkey answered her, moving back and making her follow. Armenia could feel her heart beat faster, like it was racing in a derby. He sat down on the bed, keeping complete eye contact. Looking into the emeralds, burning with a small flame inside that flickered she could literally feel their heat turning her chocolate brown eyes and melting them into a dark amber.

_SORMA… DERDIN DEDIR DIYE SORMA GEL…-_

Armenia looked up quickly to the song coming from across the room and she could feel Turkey stiffen from under her palms. He was looking over there too as the song continued to a certain point and repeated, as most ringtones do, and Turkey almost literally tossed her aside on the edge of the bed to run across the room and snatch up his phone in one fluid action.

"Turkey." Turkey said with a certain tone Armenia had heard him use before into the phone. Armenia collected herself and kneeled on the bed, staring at Turkey tentatively. He listened to what the phone was saying for sometime before Armenia started to worry. Turkey visibly started to get darker in his facial expression, first it froze, void of anything at all. Then, his lips tightened into a thin line, which she only normally saw when he was being scolded by his boss. Then his eyebrows furrowed and he turned away from her. Now she knew she had to run. She had seen it so many times; she knew exactly what to look for. She quietly made her way to her bag near the edge of the bedroom and zipped it open, quickly pulling out the first jacket she could find and a thin sweater that was long enough to cover her bottom.

"Where are ya goin', baby doll?" Armenia froze and she turned around, standing up immediately and feeling an all too familiar chill run down her body. It was worse than when she was caught stealing vodka from Russia's cabinet when she thought he was out to visit America for some standoff**. Except Russia let her off easy that day, she knew for a fact Turkey wouldn't let her off easy today. Armenia glanced to the side and shifted from foot to foot anxiously, desperately wanting to be out of her skin to avoid that cold look he was giving her. The Turk stood absolutely still. Just… Watching her. Reading her every move.

"After all I do fer ya, were ya gonna leave or somethin'?" He asked her, narrowing his already barely visible eyes due to his mask starting to slip again. Armenia felt her heart drop.

"N-No. Turkey, I wouldn't-"

"SURE! Ya say that _now_!" Armenia could tell something was coming now. She just didn't know _how_.

* * *

DUN

DUN

DUUUUUUUN

I already started the next chapter, so review early and if you suggest somethin' cool I might put it in (I'm talking about useful facts about Armenia I could use, not plotline). I love reviews, EVEN corrections if I got a fact wrong. I re-edited chapter one since I was reading it over the other day and it contradicts what I written now. So, I'm going to go back and correct a few chapters since I'm not that far in. Thanks guys~


	9. Çevre Domain

Whoot. Finally this one is out. It took up four pages bu it's not that many words. Actually less than they usually are. Anyway I got like two reviews and I'm surprised for how many people actually read this story, only like two even bothered to write a message. Oh well. I feel your love :3

**Review Answers: **

**Russian Lullaby: **XD Thank you. I'm glad I made you even more of a Turkey fan! I personally love the history of Turkey and when I learned about Armenia I automatically knew I had to write a story about him! And that's cool I made a Germany-loving German interested enough to read this story as well! I actually used to have this huge crush on a German! I almost wrote a GermanyxGermancitizen story, but decided agaisnt it since I hardly knew anything about Germany.

**Those Star Thingies: **

*** =**Ugh. This is refferring to when the entire universe stopped to see what type of dog Obama would get. Oh. Forgive me. _President_ Obama. I know the interest in Armenia began earlier than Obama's presidency, but I just wanted to show how Obama not really doing much other than what the democrats want.

**** = **Another theory I have an a possible story idea I have. In the Civil war the Confederancy was considered it's own country, they even had their own money! So, if it's a country, it was bound to have it's own personification, but when the Confederancy lost agaisnt the Union, I figured that the personification was killed as a child (since it was a fairly small and young country).

* * *

Armenia shivered, only clad in her new underwear given to her by Turkey and holding a leather and fur jacket as well as a long thin sweater. Armenia bit her lower lip and looked down to her feet.

"Armenia…" Turkey stalked over to where she was and Armenia mentally prepared herself to be hit or thrown. There was a mirror on the wall next her, would he smash her face into it? There was a detachable shower head in the bathroom; would he shower her with cold water until she could feel herself succumb to hypothermia? There were so many things he could do to her. Turkey grabbed her shoulders and she kept her hands on the clothing she held, fisting it to take out her fear and anxiety.

"Tell me ya love me." Turkey said, starting to nuzzle the top of her hair. Armenia was too afraid to say anything, but Turkey kept talking.

"Tell me ya can't live 'thout me." Turkey said again, a bit more forcefully. Armenia looked up softly and Turkey could feel something inside him yell out against his actions. _She's special. Don't hurt her. She's unique. _But it was in vain. Armenia deserved everything that was going to happen to her. She was going to leave him! How could he allow that? Turkey dropped his hands from her shoulders to her wrists; tightening his hold and making her cry out in pain and drop her clothing.

"You're not gonna leave me, Armenia." Turkey said warningly, picking her up and she cried out as he slung her over his shoulder and started to walk towards the bedroom. Armenia definitely knew where this was going and she had to stop it. Somehow, someway she knew she desperately had to fight back. Turkey threw her unto the bed and started to straddle her. She fought back fiercely, punching him in the stomach but he struggled equally as hard to get a sturdy hold on her arms. She moved her legs, trying to kick him off but to no avail only gaining a few bruises from muscle slamming against muscle.

"Let me go! Right now!" Armenia demanded, grabbing whatever she could. She managed to grab Turkey's mask but that only infuriated Turkey even more. He growled at her, with teeth clenched as he brought a hand back and brought it back down with a powerful force onto Armenia's cheek. She paused for a moment, blinking and taking in the pain stinging her face. Turkey paused as well, watching to see if she would finally calm down, but as suddenly as she paused after his slap, she brought up her own hand, punching him onto his exposed cheekbone. Almost cracking the bone underneath it. Turkey flexed his jaw and his green eyes narrowed onto a determined Armenia.

He could tell how much of a warrior she used to be. With her dark hair frayed out and laying around her like a brown halo she glared at him, regaining her breathe as she flexed her hand. She sat up quickly, blocked by Turkey's body but she shoved him aside. The Turk almost crashed into one of the tables if not for his significantly good balance. Armenia ran, bending down as she moved to grab her clothes off the floor and turned around only slightly and both of them paused.

How long has it been? Since they used to chase each other for fun, when Turkey actually taught her things for self defense? Since Turkey used to tug on her braids to get her attention from her excessive rug-making? Since she used to give him shy glances from across the meeting table? So much had changed. Turkey lost his title of Ottoman Empire. Armenia let her braids go into wavy tuffs of loose hair. She had _grown_. And she was more than ready to leave him. Armenia could feel her eyes brim with tears in the memories, all leading up to the one thing that made her forget all those amazing memories of her and Turkey. She shook her head and sped through the door, slamming it behind her and ran all the way down the hallway.

She didn't look back. She put her jacket in between her legs when she reached the elevators and put the sweater on and then the jacket, zipping it off from the cold temperatures of the hotel as well as the night. She was barefoot. _How did I ever get reduced to this?_ She questioned herself. The elevator opened and luckily for her, there was nobody else. She wasn't sure how ashamed and pitiful she would feel if the doors opened to someone else's watchful eyes. She stepped in and waiting for the doors to close, and when they finally did; she burst into tears.

"How did the call go?" Britain asked, a bit annoyed. America sighed, checking his phone once more before tossing it on the hotel bed.

"I haven't gotten word from my boss yet. I think he's angry with me because he's been ignoring my calls." America said again. He knew his boss was busy, but he had an important question. Who was his boss to ignore his country's calls anyway? Britain lifted his huge eyebrows.

"Well, it's not even really up to your boss anyway you know." Britain said again, in his usual but light English accent. America sighed, sitting comfortably in one of the chairs near a small desk.

"I guess not. But, dude, I really need to do something." America said. He couldn't explain why. After seeing Armenia in such a distressed situation, after knowing she's in such a situation he knew he had to do something. He's been calling his boss for the last half hour but couldn't reach him after first introducing the idea of helping out Armenia. His boss just told him he had other things to worry about, of course, he heard the familiar sounds of a dog kennel in the background*. Britain sighed and set down his cup of tea America didn't even notice he had.

"Listen, if you _really_ want to help Armenia out, you might want to stay out of her business. Turkey can be aggressive when somebody else approaches his property." Britain said to the young nation. The blond looked at the ex-delinquent and smiled softly from his sudden frown.

"I'm the hero of this story England. I just can't sit here and let her be…" He didn't want to say it. He hated the thought of not being a hero. It reminded him too much when he let his own son and brother die to the Union**. That was probably the hardest decision he had to make. It was what partially made him so determined to save Armenia from such an environment. To make sure she wasn't hurt when it was so obvious she was. Why didn't any other nation help her? Why didn't any of her brother's try to get her out of Turkey's clutches? Britain's sigh made him look up from the intense thinking.

"America… Sometimes you just have to let things be. I know after the Confederate States was killed, you took it pretty hard. But…" Britain tried searching for the right words. He was much older, and much wiser. He knew what it was like to let his younger siblings off on their own, the very nations he raised from children to adults, like America. America barely had any knowledge in the world, even though he was as powerful as he was.

"You simply _can't _save everyone. Armenia's one of them." Britain said with a shrug and suddenly he looked up after realizing not once was he opposed.

"Where's France?"

Armenia tried to desperately wipe the tears from her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was safe or not and as soon as the elevators doors opened she rushed past some old businessman who was either French or German guessing by how he was talking on the phone. He gave her a confused look at her being barefoot but went on with his call. She didn't have any money. She didn't have anything but the clothes on her back. She was going to try and see if she could use the lobby phone before Turkey came down after her.

"Vous avez l'air magnifique! Pourquoi cachez-vous votre visage?" A familiar voice said followed by a kind giggle of embarrassment. She looked over to see a certain long-haired nation flirting with one of the lobby girls. Confused, she tilted her head at the spectacle.

"Francis?" She used his human name because there were people around. Not many people would think she was sane if she called him by what nation he was. The Frenchman looked surprise at the voice and turned around suddenly, like he was caught doing something horrible –perhaps like buying English shoes- and his eyes widened at seeing Armenia.

"K-Kleopatra!" His eyes scanned her over; a little confused at her choice of clothing.

"Are you taking up the homeless-look?" He questioned. Armenia narrowed her eyes.

"What? N-No. Don't distract me." She said and stalked over to him before grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him down to her eye level. Why was France here? In any other place in Italy, why was he here? He couldn't use the 'I'm visiting Italy' excuse because normally he just went to the Italian's house. France gave a frightened yelp and the lobby girl quietly walked away, assuming it was a lover's squabble.

"What are you doing here, in Milan?" Armenia asked fiercely before throwing him back into place. The blond nation suddenly looked equally perplexed, as if he abruptly awoke here when he thought he was asleep in his velvet and silk bed back in Bordeaux.

"Armenia, I have no idea myself, but I do enjoy the nice restaurant here! It's no Paris but still very romantic!" France declared. Armenia automatically knew he was full of it. France had the ego the size of the sun, there was no way he thought any other place other than his own was 'romantic'.

"No. Really. Why are you here?" She asked again, brushing back a lock of dark brown hair and narrowing her equally as brown eyes at him. Francis paused for a moment, looking over her body once more, unable to contain himself just how curvy she was. But then his eyes focused on an exposed purple bruise on her upper thigh. Armenia noticed and pulled down her sweater to cover it. France frowned at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Armenia," France said softly, taking her hands into his.

"You have to leave Sadiq, I'm worried." Armenia couldn't believe this. She yanked her comparably darker hands out of the Frenchmen's. She didn't need help. Armenia was an independent nation! Right? Suddenly her head filled with questions she never really asked herself before, or fully thought out. Why _was_ she still living with Sadiq?

"Remember you lived with me for a short while because you were so scared to go back?" She could. She just chose not to. She refused to listen to France's reasoning. She had tried so hard to block that part of her life from her mind.

"Remember telling me how much you hated Turkey?" France asked her again, trying to meet her eyes. She didn't want to meet his eyes though. She was afraid if she did, all she would find was pity and worry, something she hated to see in someone else's eyes.

"Why do you let him hurt you?" France questioned, this was the third question he asked her that went without an answer. It was a good question though. Why did she let him hurt her? She hated Turkey. She really did. But there were times, fleeting moments where he seemed like he could be a man she could truly love. Those moments where he was kind and caring. Sane. But that was how he lured her, right into his trap and become cruel again. Hurting her like he just did.

"Who else is here?" Armenia asked, taking her mind off the subject. With mixed feelings, she looked at the frowning France. But he seemed to get the message , and for once, he seemed to be searching her. Looking and calculating her movements and where her eyes were moving. Searching her for some hidden answer to one of his questions. Since he was close enough, he wrapped her in his arms, snaking his arms around her waist but she kept determined. She knew what France was like, and grew used to –like many other nations- France's molestations.

"Armenia…" France said in a worried tone, as if begging her to answer him one question so he could sleep comfortably tonight without an ounce of guilt. But Armenia tried to stay on track. Francis hardly liked going anywhere alone, that was just in his French nature. But he looked down for a split-second to avoid her scowl.

"…England…" She half believed him. But kept her scowl on. France liked to pretend he had a posse, there was no way only England was here with him. They hated each other anyway. France would only be caught with England if they were on the same side of a war, or if they were on opposite sides of a war.

"…And America…" Armenia brought up her hands and shook him forcibly.

"Who else!" She demanded.

"E-Egypt!" France cried out.

"And!" Armenia shook him even harder, only pausing when she knew he was going to name off somebody else. His eyes were already swirling from all the violent shaking.

"Azerbaijan!" France cried out at last before making a motion that one would make in waving a white flag. Armenia narrowed her eyes now. Why was her brother of all people interested in her personal business? That was hardly normal of him to do, but she wrote it off since Egypt was here as well. And since Azerbaijan was with Egypt, that may be the only reason.

"Why? I can take care of myself." Armenia said with newfound defiance. She wasn't exactly sure where it was coming from, but she knew it was fake courage she was bringing up in herself.

"By the looks of those bruises, it's obvious you can't." France said again, his face and voice no longer holding his signature flamboyant flirtatiousness, but genuine concern. Armenia hated it.

"What room?" Armenia asked him, maybe they would stop worrying if she just confronted them, went up there and just showed them how capable she was of protecting herself. France looked petrified for all of two seconds before his face melted into a look of innocence. As if he could charm his way out of this one.

"Armenia, look-"

"Francis!" She hardly ever used his human name.

"What. Room?" She said flatly. France apparently gave up.

"Room 207. Floor 3." France admitted. Armenia left him be; dropping him fully to the floor and headed towards the elevator. She knew exactly where that was. That was only down the hall from where she and Turkey planned to stay before he suddenly lost his mind again. She hoped she wouldn't run into him, but knowing him he was probably sulking around the room or damaging property again that would only be paid for by his government. She adjusted her coat and kept walking.

"By the way Armenia, that jacket looks amazing on you." She could hear France calling out after her. Armenia stopped and whirled around, withholding the urge to vomit from the sudden nausea she was getting and glared at him before turning around once more. She tried to ignore the stares she was suddenly getting and proceeded to the very floor where she fled from.

* * *

I'm sure if another person reads it, it might be a bit more emotional. I honestly didn't feel like I put enough emotion into it. I was mostly focused on how to word it. Oh! Also the reference to where Turkey apparently taught Armenia self-defense, that was just when the Ottoman Army pretty much used the Armenian Army as a sort of branch of their own military. I think. Forgive me if I'm wrong and correct me and I'll change it. Reviews are very much appreciated and very read. XD


	10. Lağım Mine

Whoot. This took some time to get out. School started for me and I've been buried in stuff already but I managed to gain the time to get this done. It was about four pages this time! I'm so happy! I really like this chapter for some reason and I hope I get more reviews this time.

**Review Responses: **

**Russian Lullaby: **Right? I love doing research for this story. But it's sort of hard :/ I feel so prepared because I take W. History this year. Aha...

**SovietSniper92****: **Your reviews manage to make me want to slit my wrists and dance in glee at the same time X'D. I appreciate them though, I truly do. Yeah, I have tended to just ramble about a character and then never mention them again. I hope to recieve a good review from you in this chapter!

**Those Star Thingies: **

*** = **Referencing to how Britain denies the existance of the Armenian Genocide. ...(Another reason to hate Britains DX)

**** = **A quote from the ex-president of Azerbaijan due to the two countries' close relations (Abülfaz Elçibay)

***** = **Due to a treaty between Armenia and Russia, Russia had agreed to defend Armenia if it were ever to be attacked by a third party.

****** = **1920 was the year Armenia officially declared war on Turkey

******* = **America ranked 37th on the quality of healthcare in the World. :/

* * *

Armenia took a deep breath as the elevator stopped and she peeked out, No Turkey. She sped across the hallway and looked at each room number. 201. 203. 205. 207. She stopped in front of it and tugged her sweater down again as she brought a hand forward to softly knock. But why did they deserve any courtesy? She used her whole fist to pound on the door. There was a loud scuttle before the door finally opened, a shocked American answered the door and tried to slam it back closed before Armenia pushed it back opened against his strength.

"Armenia!" America tried to sound surprised that she was here but by the look on her face and how she crossed her arms he knew that she knew why they were all here. Egypt emerged out of the bathroom with the usual emotionless expression.

"Armenia?" He questioned and the Armenian looked at possibly the one reasonable person in the room. She walked in, nearly tripping over Britain who was looking under the bed for something mumbling along the lines of 'Bed monster', and made her way to look at the young Arab.

"Egypt, I can take care of myself-" She was silenced when the Arab quietly raised his palms to her in surrender. She allowed him to speak.

"I'm not here on my own, Azerbaijan dragged me." Egypt tried to explain the whole situation in as little words as he could. Armenia eyes him, he certainly wasn't lying. Egypt wasn't really the type to lie either. He valued his breathe in speaking, and found no sense in wasting it on a lie. But that didn't explain why her brother was here. She turned around and stomped on England's back, making him choke in surprise.

"Listen up, America, Britain, and wherever the hell Azerbaijan is, I. Can. Take. Care. Of. My. Self! Can you understand that? I don't need five shadows!" Armenia said.

"I'm not a shadow." Egypt interjected and Armenia turned her torso towards him.

"Fine. Four shadows." Armenia said and Egypt nodded in agreement.

"Will somebody _please_ get this bloody mad woman off me!" Britain cried. Armenia looked down with an apathetic look on her face before removing her foot from Britain's back and he was mumbling while getting up. Only to end up sitting on the bed. He really didn't have any right to call her mad. But he often did so anyway, not that she could understand why*.America seemed so quiet for once.

"Armenia. Your leg." He said, softer than she's ever heard him. Armenia paused and her eyes followed everyone else as she looked down.

Turkey couldn't believe how stupid he could be. She truly left him. And she appeared not to be coming back. _She'll come back. If not, I'll just go after her and bring her back. _He thought to himself. He found his white porcelain mask on the floor. Armenia must have dropped it. He picked it up. His mask was one of the last things he had left that made him feel like Ottoman Empire again. An everlasting reminder of the great power he once held. But it was that part of him as well that shot Armenia in the back. Did he _really _want to be Ottoman Empire again? The part of him that tortured and hurt Armenia so cruelly? She came back last time though. Even after he shot her, she came back to him, because she knew that she needed him most of all.

A knock on the door made him jump a little, not that he was one to jump, and practically snap his neck to look at the door. He walked over to it, with his boots still on and loudly slamming against the wood of the ground and answered it.

"Armenia ya-"

He stopped. Looking down he found it was not the female country but at another country he had affections for; Azerbaijan.

"Azerbaijan?" He questioned the small nation he helped raise as well with Russia. The brunette stepped into the room without a word and Turkey's green eyes followed him.

"Of course. We are the, 'One nation with two states'** after all." Azerbaijan stepped in and Turkey closed the door after him, green eyes still trained on the nation both him and Russia often favored. But Azerbaijan hasn't talked to him much since he took Armenia under his wing for the second time after Russia fell so deathly ill and started to let the other nations he lived with on their own. And that was some time ago. They used to be close as well, almost like father and son. Practically one nation.

"But I'm not here on country business." Azerbaijan added softly, turning around to look at the man he once looked up to so pride fully. Turkey lifted an eyebrow from under his mask.

"Then why are ya here?" Turkey questioned. Azerbaijan looked at the country he was once one with, before he left him and went off with Armenia. Or rather, let him to live with Russia while he only took Armenia back. He could remember the heartbroken look on Azerbaijan's face when he took Armenia instead of him. A feeling of abandonment was never a good feeling. He experienced that first hand. Azerbaijan shrugged though at Turkey's question.

"I'm… not exactly here on nation business." Azerbaijan added. He didn't even look at Turkey. But he did look at the mirror surrounded by a zebra print frame. The Turk lifted an eyebrow at the words.

"Then… why _are _ya here?" Turkey asked him. Azerbaijan sighed, crossing his arms and turning around to look at the old Turk.

"I'm here as Tural Malezian." Azerbaijan finally admitted; his face made it obvious he was trying to hide his shame and he didn't want to use his human name he only used for certain occasions. Turkey blinked again, letting the silence fall all around them as he stared at the boy he once favored above all else. Then he laughed.

He boomed with laughter, scaring even Azerbaijan. Turkey held his stomach, now cramping with laughter and humor as the edge of his eyes started to tear up. Tural? He was here as a person and not a nation? What was the difference? They were the countries. They represented their homeland in every way. It may be confusing, but their whole existence was not only to serve their country which had grown and developed into what they are today, but they _were_ their country. There was no spilt-side. There was no loophole to it. There was no only being a country, and then being a human. He had learned that as well.

"Don't be stupid. There's no such thing y'know." Turkey finally got out. Azerbaijan narrowed his eyes.

"My feelings for Armenia are something different from what I feel for her as a country." Azerbaijan stated. Azerbaijan had always been horrible at hiding his feelings, sometime along teenage-hood he had grown out of it. Simply always stating what he was feeling. Not very much like Armenia or his brother Georgia at all. Georgia had always been a rather quiet nation, and Armenia had been the flighty one, rather wicked in their own ways with their emotion and what they show off.

"You're confused." Turkey laughed again. Azerbaijan stared at him, and without looking, knocked a vase off the table, allowing it to break on the floor with a shattering crash.

"I am not." Azerbaijan, or rather, _Tural_, argued. Turkey grinned.

"Is that why you've been callin' me? Ya think ya could fool me with a voice-changer?" Turkey smirked, moving over to the tiny fridge in the room and got out an alcoholic drink as well as a glass. Azerbaijan eyed him carefully. He should have known better than to try and fool Turkey. The man was a skilled assassin, a skilled worker, skilled person overall with over hundreds of years of raw experience. Even though he always sounded like a country bumpkin. Azerbaijan looked down, trying to avoid eye contact now. He fixed his shirt, a loose dress shirt in a dark maroon color and closed his eyes while letting out a sigh. Turkey proceeded in making a drink.

"I'm concerned for her. She's my sister. Even Russia has a soft spot for Kleopatra. I wouldn't be afraid to tell him how you're treating her***." Azerbaijan said uneasily. Turkey finally looked at him, almost slamming the glass cup against the counter.

"Now donchya gimme that bullcrap." Turkey fully turned around and pointed a finger at him. Obviously insulted.

"1920 was the hardest year for me, and ya know it!****" Turkey yelled accusingly. Turkey quickly slumped into a chair, his hands covering his whole face and Azerbaijan watched him. Azerbaijan remembered that year; Armenia was truly a rebel that year. But she was just fed up with how people were treating her that year, not that it turned out in anyway anyone would have hoped in that sort of situation.

"She was just comin' to age. She didn't know how much of an asshole the world could be to a lil' country like her." Turkey mumbled. An overwhelming guilt he had only felt a few times before washed over his entire body.

"But she wanted to be independent so bad; I didn't know what to do. I think she preferred Russia over me. I was so tolerant of her. I only ever hit 'er when she was bein' bad." Turkey spoke so strongly. Azerbaijan didn't expect anything else of Turkey. He wasn't crying, but the Azeri could hear the crack in Turkey's voice. Tural lowered himself to Turkey's level and grabbed the Turk's shoulders, pressing his forehead against the others. Green eyes met brown just like when Azerbaijan was a child and he was having a crying fit. Turkey frowned even further, full of grief and depression.

"Then let her go. You think I liked it when you came and took her away from me? I was left alone with Georgia. And then he left me and I was all alone." Azerbaijan questioned. Turkey went silent, but his frown didn't cease.

"She ran away didn't she? That's why she's not here?" Azerbaijan evaluated and Turkey wanted to hit his once favorite nation. How dare the little brat say such a thing to him? Azerbaijan stood up and looked around quickly before walking to the door. Turkey didn't make any movement to stop him. He had said his part, and now there was no more reason to stay. He expressed his feelings, and he was sure Egypt was expecting him back some time soon. As he reached for the door handle, he could hear a certain Turk call out to him.

"You're not gonna tell Russia about my ordeal with Armenia, are ya? Ya wouldn't do that to me would ya? I don't think I can handle another war with him." It was so sick. Azerbaijan stood still as the country he looked up to with such pride; almost _plead_ to not tell of his sister's abuse to Russia. If he was still Ottoman Empire, he would have even _dared _Tural to tell Russia and start another war. But this wasn't Ottoman Empire. This was The Republic of Turkey.

"Of course not. I still love you."

And that was the end of the first moment Turkey realized what he had to do.

Everyone started to look at Armenia's lower end and Armenia could feel herself start to go dizzy. Why was the inside of her leg completely covered in red? Did she get sunburn? She stared at it, hoping it was just her eyes trying to trick her. But she blinked, and blinked and blinked some more and the red didn't go away. Furrowing her eyebrows she reached down and touched it lightly with her fingertips. It was warm, but where was it coming from? Following the trail, the red paint trail went up her leg, past her groin, and ended in a spot she had become nervous about.

"W-…What?" She asked aloud, stepping out of the developing puddle and looked at the eternal hole in her body. Somehow. Someway.

Her gunshot wound had re-opened.

That wound was 95 years old. She looked up, confused at all who were watching, they all had equally confused faces. Britain's especially was full of shock. Especially since he thought she was lying about her being shot. There was so much happening at once it was almost too complicated to compute it into her brain.

"I…I thought…" She could feel the pain returning. The hot, stinging pain of hot metal piercing her skin and entering her body. Cutting into her. She shook her head softly, not wanting to believe it. She didn't want to relive this moment. All the fear she held back crashed into her, the panic and insecurity that nobody could keep her safe.

"I don't understand!" She cried and started to try to wipe the blood off but to no avail. She sniffed and wiped furiously, struggling to even breathe. It felt like a snake was tightly wounding itself around her chest-

"Kleopatra! Stop this!" A hand grabbed her wrist. A gloved hand.

"You're hurting yourself even more!" Armenia looked and saw it was America who had grabbed her and stopped her from making the painful wound even bigger. America actually looked serious for once, he wasn't the first, or second or even third at his techniques in medicine –actually, even that drunkard Ireland was better at medicine than him- but he was still pretty good*****.He looked at her wound and Armenia was struggling to even breathe.

"You need to go to a hospital." America deducted. Britain snorted.

"You idiot, any bloody mullered _git_ could comprehend that much!" Britain yelled at the blond American. America didn't hear him, or at least pretended to not hear him. Armenia finally felt her legs start to shake. She knew she was sweating, but for some reason she felt so cold all over. Finally her legs just gave up on her altogether.

"Whoa! I got you, don't worry, Kleo." Armenia looked around her; the lights were suddenly much brighter than they were two seconds ago. America was looking at her earnestly as he wrapped an arm around her waist, not even minding some blood that got on his bomber jacket. She shook her head again, but that only made the room spin even more. She wanted it to stop. America's voice was just so assuring, it made her eyelids want to drop close and never open up again.

"You have nothing to worry about Kleo; I'll get you to a hospital, pronto!" Was America getting farther away?

"Kleo?" You know, she really didn't mind getting called Kleo, if it was America saying.

"Kleo?" Why did it feel like she was floating? Falling into a sort of cloud-like slumber.

"Kleo! You gotta stay with me, girl!" She was. She didn't really want to go anywhere else.

"Bloody Hell America! Hurry up and get the skirt to the hospital!" Kleopatra could hear Britain as if he was yelling directly into her ear. Which she hoped he wasn't. She didn't want to go deaf. She could feel herself move and then stop abruptly. Kleopatra opened her eyes barely, catching a glimpse of the front door opening and Egypt conversing angrily with somebody behind it. Though Egypt, being himself, spoke in as little angry words as he possibly could. But when she felt the stinging pain in her side again, she decided it was just best to sleep. And she did as her eyelids fluttered closed again.

"What are the damages?" Alfred F. Jones, super hero of the day, asked the brunette doctor. She shrugged and used her best English.

"We are honestly baffled, sir, how old you say that wound is?" She asked; her Italian accent strong in her voice. America swallowed and looked over through the glass window and at Kleopatra. Her side was bandages up and she was hooked to an I.V., apparently; she might be needing a transfusion from the blood loss she experienced. At least, that's what the doctor told him and Britain.

"Ten years. She was got it when she was little." The doctor looked at him and his cow lick in a slight concern. Not that America noticed or anything, he was busy looking at Armenia's sleeping form.

"And… how, may I ask, did she gain such a wound?" The doctor asked and flipped through the pages Egypt filled out when they arrived. America and Britain had no idea about Armenia's total medical history, but Egypt apparently had kept a good eye on her and simply took the clipboard from America when he didn't know her blood type or even her allergies. America shrugged.

"I don't know dude, Eg-…" They were dealing with civilians here. And each one of their bosses said to not be very casual with their real identities around civilians. Information like that could lead to something nobody wanted to think about.

"Gupta. Gupta would know, right?" America turned nervously towards the young Arab who nodded silently and stood up. The doctor focused her attention on him and America took the opportunity to slink away.

"Can you explain how she gained a wound like that? It's almost consistent with a gunshot wound, but there's history on such a thing." The doctor inquired. Gupta gave an almost menacing stare.

"Accident, when she was younger she slipped onto a pipe and it pierced her." Gupta explained as best as he could, keeping it simple so it wouldn't seem over calculated like a lie, nor too vague as too it would have way too many gaps. The doctor nodded and wrote it down.

"And why wasn't Kleopatra hospitalized?" The Italian Doctor asked. Egypt looked over at America and Britain arguing again, gaining attention.

"She's a fast healer. She stopped bleeding after a while so we figured we didn't need to." Egypt never really liked lying. But he had this story in his head for a while should it ever come up when he first arrived at his house with the horrible wound. Of course, he was dealing with problems of his own but made the time for her before France eventually came and took her off his hands. The doctor wrote something else on her paper as well and smiled.

"Alright, thank you, I'll come find you when it'll be suitable for visitation." She turned and walked away before she was stopped by some nurse. Egypt sighed and then turned over to where Britain and America were arguing. Britain being serious about the argument and America being careless about it as usual. He was making his way over to sit with them up until a rough hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to meet with a very angry Turkey.

"Where's my Kleo?"

* * *

Cliffhanger. Sorry. It's pretty predictable of who it is though XD. Who else would call my adorable little Kleopatra Malezian, 'Kleo'? Also, about Azerbaijan's human name. Tural is a rather common (or not?) name, but Malezian is just a Armenian last name, not very common, but I figured it'd be good enough. I might go back and change it later though. Reviews are very much appreciated. (Except yours SovietSniper92... You're not allowed to review anymore XDD JK) ...I made myself laugh at least.


	11. Teşekkürler Thanks

I actually uploaded this earlier, but as soon as I clicked, 'done' my internet went out. Needless to say I was PIIIISSEDDD! But with school work, it's been a bit of a struggle to juggle everything. But thanks to a CERTAIN REVIEW! I was stumped for a bit longer than usual. Normally, I write a part of a new chapter when I'm done with one and with this one, I caught myself thinking, 'Are my chapters too predictable?' And I ended up revising, re-writing, and then revising again. Finally, I settled on this after a couple of hours of just plain giving up. So here we go:

**Review Responses:**

******Russian Lullaby****: **Yours was the first review I got. And I'm glad you liked it, (or was confused by it?) And that's awsome you have a friend to cosplay Turkey. Honestly, I only became interested in Turkey becuase his character is just about everything I go wet for in a man (is that too personal?). Tanned, tall, a bit fierce, and a bit of bristle. -shudder-. Ah well, I'm actually a sophmore. So, IDK if that's a good reason or not why I have W. History. And I honestly have never met any Hetalia cosplayers, I KNOW one, but I've never been in a situation where I've been near any. But I don't trust myself near any Turkey cosplayers. Like seriously. I know myself enough to know I'll A.) Try and make out with him/her B.) Beg to have their child. It's horrible. (Can you give me his #? :I)

**SovietSniper92****: **I know right? I'm really taking off now like I should have about five chapters ago! But yeah, your review screwed me up, but I think you'll like it anyway -. And no. Don't review again. Ever. If you even get the URGE to review... Kill yourself. XDD JK JK Review if you want, and be mean about it to if need be.

**Those Star Thingies:**

*** = **This is more than proving Turkey's obvious insanity, but more of most Turk's denial of the Armenian Genocide event and how it's practically taboo to talk about it.

There was another reference, but I decided not to flag it. If you can find it, you win a prize (A lap dnace?) like I can write in your OC or something.

* * *

Armenia wasn't really sure why some nations died and why some others lived. Or even how that worked. To her, her conception and birth was still a mystery. All she remembered was waking up one day, endlessly wandering her lands knowing exactly where her boundaries were, and knowing exactly what she was. She wore braids, and she interacted with her people and they praised and helped her along. Somehow she felt they knew what she was too. She was Armenia. Kleopatra Malezian. Those were the only identities she knew. And watching the people around her grow and change, she found herself not changing a bit. Only changing with each new age and century. But for some reason… she didn't find that odd.

She had questioned France about it once, she remembered. She originally questioned him why Russia was so odd in his ways, when France and Spain, just about as old as Ivan, remained sane. France didn't answer her. He only shrugged and casually said, 'It just depends on our people.' It wasn't really an answer, or a suitable one. But it was something. Some sort of knowledge on why they were the way they were. But this gunshot wound… Why did it re-open? After so long? She was sure she had a good layer of skin that had grown over it. Even there was a permanent hole on her side; it was a mystery on why it decided to bleed again. Feeling her senses coming to her, she decided not to open her eyes right away.

That was partially because she was scared. What would happen if she were to open her eyes? Would there be a note of disappointment from her boss? Would she awake to find that she had already died and gone to where former nations go? That was the scariest thought she could imagine. What would she be if Armenia had broken down? She simply turned her head and finally her ears focused on the typical hospital sounds. Ringing phones, people chattering…

The people's chatter grew louder and louder for some reason. There was screaming and eventually a shout followed by glass breaking that made her open her eyes. She suddenly gained a new fear in doing so.

Gupta didn't know what to say to Turkey. Angry green eyes narrowed through his white mask, this one was made out of clay, and bared his teeth.

"Hey! Dude, let go of him!" America yelled, breaking off his ongoing argument with Britain. Turkey looked up angrily, his gaze landing on the American who paused steadily.

"_You_!" Turkey growled and shoved Egypt away so his hands were free to take a swing at America.

"Where is she!" America dodged Turkey's attempted punch and held his palms up in surrender, but Turkey just seemed so primal and angry that he really didn't want to try and fuel the fire. But how did Turkey even find them? They told France to go back to the hotel room and take care of things, apparently he was caught and interrogated most likely in the same way Armenia found out what room they were in.

"Listen, dude, you need to-" Turkey grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, raising the alarm of everyone around them, including Britain who tried to reason with Turkey.

"Shut up! And you too ya stupid tea-drinkin' bastard!" Turkey yelled, his voice booming above everyone else's. Turkey seriously seemed like he snapped this time. But then he focused all of his attention on America who was struggling to get out of his hold.

"And you! Ya think ya can just _swoop_ in and steal away _**my **_fuckin' girl! Huh?" America seemed baffled by the accusation. America struggled even more but Turkey had a good grip on his jacket, and he didn't want to risk tearing it.

"Hey! Wanker!" Turkey turned quick enough to barely miss a punch to the jaw. Turkey narrowed his eyes at the Brit and shoved America to the ground, rolling up the sleeves to his dark green hoodie he only wore out in public. America let out a large, pained breath of air as his ribcage hit the cold linoleum. Turkey, now starting to gain tunnel vision, faced Britain with fists ablaze and charge towards him, successfully landing a punch in the other countries' stomach. Britain bent over, but being the gentleman he grew to be, he pushed Turkey away in order to roll up his sleeves.

"Cut the fuckin' 'gentleman' act ya fuckin' prick. Everyone knows you're a jackass." Turkey huffed. Britain didn't mind him, but prepared his fists and raised them, ready to fight properly. Turkey laughed at the silly state; he thought people only did that when they were a nerdy four-year old or in old movies. But his smile disappeared and raised a fist to hit Britain once more –ignoring one of the nurses calling for security. Turkey landed yet another punch in Britain's jaw but the Brit quickly returned it with an upper-cut to Turkey's jaw. Same spot where Armenia hit him, and another man hitting him where he was already hurt, hurt even more. A couple of women gasped as Turkey's mask fell off, breaking in third onto the floor and Britain smirked.

"Not so tough when all you are is brawn and no bloody brains." Britain said and looked over for a spilt-second when America groaned in trying to get up, only to have the silent Egypt lift him up.

_POW! _

Turkey kicked Britain right in the chest and that sent the Englishmen crashing into a medical cart some poor nurse was trying to get past them and she screamed as Britain knocked the whole thing over sending sterile operation supplies and vials of medicine all over the floor. Turkey wiped the blood off one of his cut lips, his face free of his white mask and he felt even barer, man he felt so good. He had been wanting to punch Britain for a good while. . America cursed under his breath and turned to Turkey as well, shuffling to get out of Egypt's grip. And Egypt didn't put up much of a fight to keep him restrained.

"Hey, dude! Cut the shit off-" America grabbed Turkey forcefully this time.

"Get off me!" Turkey yelled back, and the two argued as they grabbed and shoved each other. Turkey didn't have time for these fools, not really.

"Just tell me where the fuck my Armenia is!" Turkey yelled and finally some men –who were just standing and wondering if they should interfere or not- grabbed each country and tried to pry them off each other. A nurse was trying to assist Britain but his refusal only made even more nurses keep him down and insisted he needed medical attention.

"Get off me! Where's Armenia! I said get the fuck off!" Turkey hollered at the people holding him away from America. These people didn't understand. They didn't understand how badly he needed to have Armenia back. She belonged to him. But the chatter and chaos around him and the stupid ringing of the phones made him just want to tear everyone off him and run his hands through Armenia's dark, wavy hair. No. Nobody would understand his need.

"You don't need to see her! She doesn't want to be with you anymore! Don't you fucking get it!" America yelled with almost as equal passion. Turkey refused to believe him.

"She doesn't know what she wants! She needs me! I'm the only one fer her!" Turkey shrugged someone's arm off him but everyone's hands and arms where holding him down tight and forcing him away. There was no way Sadiq Adnan was going to go down without a fight though, at least not without seeing his Armenia. France told him she was hurt. And he was not going to leave without finding out what was wrong. His gut burned to know what happened, why his special, unique little Armenia was at a hospital without him taking her to it.

"You hurt her! You make her scared! You're not _right_ for her!" America yelled back. Turkey almost felt all his of internal organs stop, besides his heart at the comment. America was lying. Armenia loved him, didn't she? She needed him and loved him. She wouldn't ever leave him. What the fuck ever gave America the idea she's scared of him? Sure he hurt her in the past, but nothing was ever major. And he had to. They were at war at one point, and it nearly killed him to know he had to hurt the small nation he used to play with when she was a tiny child. His home was the best for her, she was probably under even more severe condition while she lived with Russia.

"What the fuck didjya just say to me! How fuckin' _dare_ you!" Turkey gained an enormous adrenaline rush. America's face didn't look ashamed or even guilty.

"She's not just a quick screw, she deserved to be treated _right_! She should be _helped_!" America said again and that pushed turkey over the very think edge of pure, unadulterated anger. Turkey couldn't take it anymore. Pushing all the hands off him in a quick swipe, he charged towards the American and snatched him up, plucking him from the arms of some other poor civilians caught in the crossfire.

"This'll fuckin' teach ya." He whispered lowly and roughly threw America towards a glass wall. America coughed as his back slammed, causing a crack and his head caught up with the rest of his body and hit the glass in a rebound, breaking the already cracked glass with the large amount of force. It was music to Turkey's ears to hear the glass break against the skull of America and he slid down, a bit of blood dragging down with him and the pieces of bloodied glass fell onto him. Turkey couldn't help but smirk wickedly. Everyone went quiet as they stared at the sight, even the phones stopped ringing. Turkey could feel his vision returning to him and he started to catch his breath. Feeling victorious, it downed his mood for everyone looking at him the way they were. Like he was insane, a _horrible person_.

"Alfred!" Looking up, he could see a horrified Armenia. She still looked beautiful, sweet even. Her hair laid in tumbled around her shoulders and without any make-up she looked hardly different. She was truly unique. But her brown eyes were wide with terror and worry and she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth as she gazed at the scene of the fallen America. Something… wasn't right…

"Christ…!" Armenia said again, using the hospital bed rail to steady herself as she dragged her I.V with her towards Alfred F. Jones. Not Turkey.

"Kleo…?" Turkey wanted her attention now. He was the one who had emerged victorious! Turkey was the one who had proved himself able to protect her! Armenia looked up, her eyes focusing on him before her hand slowly slid from her mouth and she slowly inhaled a steady breath. Turkey tried to smile, but it only appeared as a weak grin as he took a step towards her.

"Baby doll, it's me. I was wonderin' where you went off to. Donchya wanna come back home with me?" Turkey forced himself a smile, but somehow he felt so odd and out of place. Armenia looked tired, like looking at a child who simply did the same mistake over and over again.

"I won't go home with you this time." Armenia said shakily, she took another step, towards America still.

"Turkey… My wound started to bleed again." She said in an even softer tone. There weren't _that_ many people around, and still, most of them were focused on Britain and a silent Egypt. Turkey furrowed his eyebrows, now free to the surrounded air.

"What wound?*" Armenia looked even further saddened and Turkey moved closer, stepping over a fallen America and broken glass. Armenia shook her head softly.

"Armenia, if you're talkin' about your necklace, I know it's yours, but I've been taking good care of it-" Armenia shook her head, raising a hand palm-up to silence him. Armenia shuddered at the memory. Her necklace he took was her only reminder of Mt. Ararat.

"I-It's not that." Armenia spoke softly, her brown eyes shifted down.

"I want to move past it, I want to forget it. But my wound… You hurt me." She finally looked up and looked into his green eyes with were filled with confusion and some sort of need.

"Why are ya sayin' that?" Turkey asked her, trying to smile again but it failed when he realized Armenia wasn't going to smile with him. He stepped forward, but it only alerted Armenia and she held her hand far from her body, already bracing herself and it made Turkey stop in his tracks. Was Armenia truly scared of him? Sure he had to put her in her place a couple of times, but Armenia loved him right? He never really truly even tried to figure out what Armenia felt for him. His mind never wanted to register the fact that Armenia may be unhappy at times, or even uncomfortable.

"Just go Sadiq. Please. Don't make this… don't make this any worse." Armenia pleaded to him, her eyes flashing to the limp, unconscious body of America before her eyes started to glisten. Her face flushed with embarrassment. Turkey stared at her. _Why are you asking me to go? Don't you want me here?_

"Baby Doll, I-…" _I'm making things worse? I'm the one who's causing you to be uncomfortable?_

The look Armenia was giving him made his voice fade away, and he glanced around him, seeing everyone else was looking at him in a darker way.

"I hope you change yer mind. I-…" Turkey stepped away from her. He was hesitant, something Turkey almost never was. But he decided to hold it in. She didn't need to know, not when she was so distressed. He shook his head and turned to take his leave, before the police became involved. He didn't even pick up the broken pieces of his mask. Armenia finally felt herself breath again, even though now she wanted to vomit with all the emotions running through her. She lost her ability to even support herself and fell softly to her bare knees, not knowing what to do.

She did it.

She told Turkey to go away for once. Her vision clouded with tears, but she honestly wasn't sure if it was out of joy or just plain confusion and anxiety. She shook her head.

This was good thing. She knew it was.

* * *

I think I was a bit overly sexual in this one. Oh Gawd. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	12. Çakmak Lighter

Wow! I got so many reviews for this one! I'm honestly surprised! Thank you guys for reading this far! I really appreciate it!

**Review Responses:**

**Kankurosnumber1girl:** I'm not sure of this is an attention stunt or not. But I personally read nothing on Quizilla anymore.

**SovietSniper92: **Yup. It was you. What other fan would make me fuck up? And yeah, you got the star thing right. I appreciate your reviews, please keep with me!

**Russian Lullaby****: **XD -snaps fingers- Darn. Oh that explains it. I took Geography in my freshman year too. Hetalia seriously helps in some parts. It helped me remember the Baltic Nations. And WW2 stuff. And yes, I think I'm particularly crueler to America because I know he could be beat down to an oblivion and still stand up.

**HeartlessLittleHamster****: **I'm glad my story has that effect on you! I hope you review more in the future as well!

**Zero-Zero-Earth: **Yeah, I was talking about my review responses, I'm sorry for confusing you. I was oozing sexuality that day for some reason and pretty much everything I said had a sexual innuendo. But I worked out after that and got it all out. I'm glad you thought the story was balanced though!

**Those Star Thingies: **

*** = **A reference to how America helps out Armenia sometimes on supplies.

** = Yet another reference on how America often gives aid to lesser developed countries.

* * *

Turkey just didn't get it. He really was not understanding what he did that was just so wrong, Armenia wouldn't come back home with him. She did the last time. She came home with him the last time she ran off, though he really can't recall why she ran off in the first place. Walking the streets of Milan, with nothing but a hoodie and pants on, he tried to avoid the odd stares he was getting. Not that he was getting much attention. Even at night, there were still crowds of people, and the sounds of horns and engines of all sorts rumbling.

Crossing a busy intersection with a crowd of people he half considered to just go home. But that would be admitting defeat, to admit he truly lost Armenia. But he knew that wasn't true. There was no way Armenia would stray from him; he knew that for a fact. She was just confused is all? And that America was certainly filling her mind with nonsense. Huffing to himself, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. America. He knew from the packages America tried to send her* that America was no good. It was almost as if he wanted to woo Armenia. But Armenia was _his_. And he wouldn't allow anyone to ruin that.

Not even Armenia herself.

* * *

"I'm the hero! I should be allowed to walk first!" America yelled and Armenia couldn't help but smile slightly. Even after all the abuse he took from Turkey, America was still smiling and taking a stand. He was way more courageous than she was; that much was for sure. After the whole affair, and Turkey had run off all of them were pretty much re-hospitalized and billed for the damages. The nurses still gave them odd looks. Luckily though, they all shared a room, well, Britain and America did. Armenia dragged her I.V in and sat by America, feeling somewhat responsible for the ten stitches he'll now need for the back of his neck.

"You're lucky to still have the bloody ability to control your limbs!" Britain cried, gauze wrapped around his midsection and around his wrist he landed on when he crashed into the medical supplies cart. America didn't mind Britain yet again, but instead, he looked at the brunette who was watching him.

"But, are you alright, Kleo?" America asked. Armenia didn't really expect him to be so considerate of her. He was such a great nation after all, and very respected (or rather, mocked) by the smaller, growing nations. He was such a caregiver too! He sent so many care packages to the smaller countries**. Kleopatra felt almost honored to be recognized by America. She almost blushed if it weren't for the fact that Turkey's face surfaced in her mind. She had never been this confused about her feelings before.

"I'm doing better." She stated, pushing back a lock of wavy dark hair behind her ear. Why did Turkey try so hard to get her back? All he did was hurt her, and he denied even that. Luckily the wound stopped bleeding. America smiled as well, concentrating those deep blue eyes on her.

"That's good. But there'd still be trouble like that y'know." America said again, causing Armenia to look up and meet his gaze. How did he know there will be more trouble when dealing with Turkey? Armenia suddenly felt a little protective. America didn't deserve that, he was carefree and caring. Armenia would be willing to take the hits for him. Seeing Armenia's face, America chuckled a bit.

"But don't worry, this hero'll protect you!" America said, winking at her. Armenia felt herself smile again. She truly hoped America would never lose his spirit.

"Thank you, America, I'm truly grateful." Armenia said back and America seemed to grin even wider. A knock was heard and all nations in the room turned their heads to a new nurse and she smiled at all of them. Obviously she was having a good day, unlike the rest of them.

"Kleopatra Malezian?" Armenia turned her body towards the nurse and America paid attention too. Britain just closed his eyes in a minor nap.

"Y-Yes?" Armenia may have liked America all she wanted, but she secretly hoped he would be the one paying the bills. Her own economy wasn't doing too good, and if she had to pay another bill she was sure her old house would be in foreclosure. The nurse flashed from Armenia and America, trying to tell what they were. Out of nowhere, America clasped hands with Armenia's, whose free hand rested on his bed to offer some support when he was physically down. She looked down in surprise at the intimate action. America only smiled like the dope he was.

"I have some good news for you and your boyfriend." The nurse beamed at the two of them. Armenia started to fluster. Sure she liked America. He was sweet, caring, he had high spirits –something she admired above all else- and not to mention he was pretty good looking. But enough to have as a boyfriend? She hadn't had that strong of feelings for many people, if hardly at all. At one point, she wanted to marry Persian Empire, and then she had a childhood crush on Russia, then finally Turkey.

"He's not my-"

"Yes what is it?" America cut her off. His thumb rubbed her index finger and he looked at her assumingly, like a real lover would. She decided not to make a deal of it right now; besides, America's presence was so comforting and just made her feel overall better. She just went with it and smiled at the nurse.

"We went over your papers and your current readings and you don't exactly have the health of a normal person." The nurse said, her smile reducing by a fraction. Armenia felt her own smile falter and she furrowed her brows. Well, that was explainable; she didn't, nor ever really fell into the "normal" category. But neither did any of her family or friends or pretty much anyone she knew. But she didn't know how to explain that to a human nurse. America's grip tightened ever so slightly on her hand, but somehow it was different from any way Turkey ever held her hand.

"W-What do you mean?" Armenia struggled. She discovered the nurse had a mole on her neck.

"You do, however, have the healthy readings of a _pregnant_ person!" Armenia felt her heart drop. The brunette nation shifted her eyes to the ground and she felt like puking. Well. In a few days maybe that would be all she would be doing. But this couldn't be happening. She tried to rationalize everything in her head, starting from how could a nation even be pregnant? She knew for a fact that Austria and Hungary were married at one point, and they must have done things married people do right? So why wasn't Hungary ever pregnant? After thinking that she wanted to hit herself. Of course. Hungary was a strong woman, there was no way she'd be stupid like Armenia and allow herself to get pregnant unless she extremely wanted to. Armenia on the other hand, was weak and submissive.

"U-Um." Armenia must have sounded strangled. She wasn't sure what was up or down anymore. She ripped her hand away from America's and rubbed it, trying to make sentences of her words. _My Italian's just off. I can't be pregnant. _She assured herself. The nurse finally looked concerned and stepped forward.

"Ma'am?" She asked but Kleopatra looked past her.

"Where's Gupta? Alfred? Where's Gupta?" Armenia asked. Egypt would surely know what to do. Egypt was silent, but he was just as wise as his Mother. He would be able to help her. America looked at her worriedly, and then gazed at the ceiling in thought.

"He went downstairs to get me some McDonalds." America remembered. Armenia swallowed and stood up, dragging her I.V along with her. The Nurse almost tried to stand in her way.

"Miss, are you alright?" Armenia really didn't exactly like the look the nurse was giving her. The nation gave the girl a warning stare. The nurse decided it was best to simply move out of the way and she made the right choice, in such an emotional state, Armenia really wasn't sure what she would do of anyone denied her anything right now. She just broke up with away from Turkey, and now she was finding that she was pregnant with –unless France slipped her a date-rape drug, which she highly doubted he would do that under Turkey's watch- Turkey's child.

She just had to see Gupta, of all the nations in that room Egypt would know best on what to do. He was once living under Turkey's rule, even though she rarely even saw him in the household. Only whenever he was doing chores and then he went back into his room, locking the door behind him. Besides, she was always too busy with Georgia and Azerbaijan. Heading towards the elevator it opened and the poker-faced Egyptian stepped out, carrying three bags of food for America and he looked somewhat surprised she was up and walking around. Well. Surprised for Egypt that is, which was basically lifting his eyebrow half an inch.

"Gupta…" She couldn't admit it. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. Egypt seemed to understand and rushed towards her, wrapping a tan arm around her shoulders. He somehow balanced the bags of food in his other hand and the nation started to walk, bringing Armenia with him.

"Explain?" Egypt asked of her and she avoided his eyes.

"It involves Turkey." She tried. Why was it so hard to say it? Why was it that every time she prepared herself to say it aloud, she only felt embarrassed and ashamed? Egypt looked at her more cautiously now. His grip though, neither tightened nor loosened.

"And?" Egypt asked in his own way to why Armenia's sudden distress involved Turkey. He didn't really know about Turkey's ongoing abuse of Armenia, he just knew something was unstable between the two but he was never the type to actually question it like America did. Besides what did that prove? All it did was cause more heat. Armenia swallowed once more, wrapping her own arm around her Arab friend's waist.

"I don't know what to do. I-I'm… apparently…" Armenia didn't know why it was so hard. This was the nation, just a couple of hours ago she was fine with and she honestly thought she would have been okay in completely living with. Egypt left her eyes for a second to avoid running into a man in a wheelchair but then his bored-like eyes focused once more on her. His mind clicked together, and tried see what she was meaning to say from the few words she said.

"_Pregnant_." She said it so quietly, that if any more phones started to ring Egypt probably wouldn't have been able to hear her, but luckily he did. But Armenia looked about ready to cry, and the young Arab nation wouldn't have blamed her. She just had a huge fight with him, and she was reminded of just how much pain she went through because of him and by the work of his own actions.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know the first thing to do." Armenia told him. Egypt remained silent- which really wasn't unusual for him- but he didn't move away from her either. So, Armenia took that much as a good sign. He wasn't rejecting her or shunning her like she first hurriedly thought. The Young Arab finally collected his thoughts.

"Don't tell him yet, we'll figure it out first." Egypt said. Armenia nodded as they finally reached the doorway to America's and Britain's room. She remained there while Egypt left her side and went to give America his bags of food. America didn't bother to thank him but ravaged the bag of its contents and started to scarf everything down. Britain said something inaudible but crossed his arms and Egypt swiftly turned back to Armenia, but not to comfort her like she half-expected him to –not that she was _asking _to either- but grabbed the edge of the door and the other on the doorframe and leaned in towards her.

"Having a talk first. I'll let you in later. Go rest." Egypt said, and without waiting for her to answer in protest or approval, he closed the door. Armenia didn't have any other choice other than to do as Egypt asked of her and went over to her room, dragging her I.V along with her. Entering her room, she looked upon the cabinet and found a bouquet of flowers that she was sure weren't there before. They were a combination of roses, dark yellow tulips and violets. Somehow seeing her nation's colors made her feel just a bit better. Cautiously approaching them, she didn't see any tag or card that normally came with bouquets. A nurse walked in.

"Oh those! Those came in just minutes ago for you!" The nurse said, almost brushing past the brunette country as she gave them a bit more water and fixed them a little. Armenia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do you know from whom?" Armenia asked, but the nurse didn't seem to hear her. She continued to fix them before she seemingly remembered she was asked a question.

"Oh, no idea of his name. But he seemed real sullen. He said he was doing a favor for someone he worked for. So his boss has the sweets for you?" The nurse didn't wait for Armenia to even answer.

"I know the type. I once had a boss who sent me all sorts of gifts. Got on my nerves you know? I had to let him down though, it was a real shame, later found if I just went out with him I would have gotten the head position-"

"Can I get some new gauze?" Armenia interrupted, not really feeling up to a life story at the time. Especially when her own life was pretty much going to hell. The nurse stopped talking and looked at her, before blushing slightly; finally getting the hint that she was currently not wanted. She nodded nervously and left the room, leaving Armenia by herself. Again. Sitting on the made bed, she sighed to herself, avoiding looking down at her stomach. What was she supposed to do? Did this mean anything politically? No. If that was it then all of the countries would be having babies all over the place. This had to be a personal thing. She wasn't sure if that was any assurance to herself or not.

She put her hands against her cheeks and pressed slightly. She was pregnant. That meant she was having a baby. Never in her life did she ever expect nor even think about getting pregnant. That was just always out of the question for her. After being isolated for so long under Russia's rule, she never really met other countries. Now that she wasn't living with Turkey anymore, she thought maybe that would change. Maybe she could start a new life. Perhaps that was just it. It was a change. But for it to be Turkey's child? Now there was going to be a constant reminder of the fear and anxiety she felt. But was it only fear and anxiety?

She covered her face in her hands. It was too much thinking. She wanted to just sleep.

But first she had to figure out how she could sleep comfortably with a needle stuck in her arm.

* * *

I simply couldn't think of a better way to end it. Reviews are appreciated though!


	13. Kuşku Misgiving

Whoot. This one went by quick. So much happened though in my life and I'm posting this now in fear I won't be able to later. I just want to post as often as I can until this is done. Whew.

**Review Responses:**

**Russian Lullaby:** Really? I never understood that! Don't get me wrong, but I often get... um... -ahem- imaginative sometimes and I have never gotten a nosebleed because of it. I don't know. I always kind of wanted to though. I mean, my best friend was wondering that too one day while she was watching a bishi-based video and she read that person got a nosebleed and she was all 'How do they get nosebleeds' and then got one. XD But now I want to draw America as a cockroach or anything. I believe it, maybe that part of him is based off cockroaches since theres tons of them in New York!

**HeartlessLittleHamster: **I'm so glad you liked it. Ihope you like this chapter too.

**Kankurosnumber1girl****: **Oh no it's fine. I'm just afraid of people who do that, so I'm always a little paranoid that way. Sure if you send me the link to it, I'll read it.

**Those Star Thingies: **

*** = **Talking about how almost all (I believe all of them, though) of the Soviet Nations went off and got independant after the Soviet Union collapse and basically they all left Russia in the cold.

**** = **Referring to the Treaty of Kars, when Armenia was in Russia's control (Please, dear God, correct me if I am wrong, I'm going purely by memory now) it made a deal with Turkey that it could have a large chunk of Armenia's land so the Mt. Ararat that was once in the middle of Armenia is now only in view of Armenia's capital.

* * *

Confused, Turkey turned to the window. He didn't understand what was happening anymore. Did Russia feel the same way after 1991*? When suddenly, the people he thought enjoyed his company just took the chance to run and left him all alone? Maybe he would be the best person to talk to and hope for some sympathy. In the middle of picking up the phone, he slammed it back down. _No. _He told himself. He didn't do anything wrong. Armenia didn't know what she was talking about; it was all America's fault. The sneaky bastard probably filled her head with lies. He knew it. Hearing a knock on the door, he barely turned his head but he didn't bother to really fully look at whoever was asking permission to enter. He had a room key anyway.

The door opened anyway, figuring Turkey wouldn't say anything in protest if the nation really didn't want anyone to come in. Turkey sat down, still staring outside and the person stepped a bit closer, allowing the door to shut behind him.

"Turkey, you can't isolate yourself." Azerbaijan stated. Turkey didn't bother to look at his politically favorite nation. Tural didn't wait for him to respond but rushed to Turkey's side, kneeling next to him. Though it felt a little weird after his confession.

"I delivered the flowers." Azerbaijan said, hoping that would at least get some sort of reaction from the second country he loved. Turkey hummed, bringing a hand and ruffled Azerbaijan's hair. Just like he was a child.

"I saw her." The country said again, his eyes shifting. Turkey's hand stilled and he sucked in a large huff of air and leaned back a little more. Was Armenia missing him? Was she upset he wasn't there? He somewhat hoped she was, just out of pure spite that she pushed him away like that. But another part of him was heartbroken. If she was stricken without him, he would rush right back to that hospital to comfort her. To be there for her and hold her like the good old days.

"How was she?" Turkey mumbled. Azerbaijan looked down himself. Should he really tell the whole story? Armenia was technically his competitor in love for Turkey. But Turkey as well was his competitor for Armenia's love. He had strong emotions for both countries. He didn't know what was right to do.

"She seemed… upset about something. I left before I could find out what it was." Azerbaijan said honestly. But he chose not to include the fact he saw Armenia with Egypt. He wasn't sure just how much of an impact that would have on Turkey, and he rather not find out. Turkey remained calm, however, but he stared hard before turning finally to Azerbaijan. His hard gaze made him seem almost fearsome.

"You're leavin' with me. Prepare everythin' t'go back to Ankara." Turkey stated. Azerbaijan's eyes widened slightly in excitement. Turkey was taking him home this time; he wasn't going to abandon him like last time. Azerbaijan looked up; he would be devastated if this was a lie. A trick of any sort. But it wasn't. Looking into Turkey's eyes he could see the tan nation even smirk a little down to him. Azerbaijan shot up, ready to go pack up his things and leave if it meant leaving with Turkey. But when he touched the door handle he could hear Turkey's voice rip through the room.

"Azerbaijan, did I eva… mortally wound Armenia?" Azerbaijan turned to him in question. Why would he ask such a thing? Azerbaijan could see though, that Turkey was serious. In the darkness though it was a little hard to see his face, especially with the distance but he could see visibly that he was obviously conflicted about the idea of mortally wounding Armenia.

"Why would you ask that?" Azerbaijan questioned back to him, he tried his best not to let his voice shake. He only wanted for Turkey to take him home. For some reason he didn't want any mention of Armenia. Even though the thought of Turkey realistically hurting Armenia made him want to punch Turkey. But now, his political side was truly showing. He didn't want anything to do with Armenia. Only Turkey. Turkey shifted in his chair.

"She said it. She said I hurt her. At first I thought she was talkin' 'bout when Russia said I could have a part of her**." Turkey said, thoughtful. Azerbaijan stared at him before shrugging. He was going to regret it.

"She's delusional." Azerbaijan said, assuring Turkey he truly did nothing wrong. Turkey nodded in understanding. Azerbaijan took that action as his permission to go. He tried not to slam the door behind him.

* * *

Armenia found it hard to sleep in a hospital. There was simply too much going on. People of all sorts kept passing her room and it got her wondering what happened to them that got them here. She was still confused on why she was here. Looking down she willed herself to stare down at her stomach. A baby. Shifting her eyes a little more, she was forced to remember what she had blocked out of her mind for so long. After she was shot in that area, she thought it was sort of a blessing on what it did to her body. It was a wound that she had forced herself to believe that would render her incapable to having kids. Apparently not. So now she really had two reminders in her body.

But did she feel towards Turkey? She was perfectly aware of her obvious romantic feelings towards him. But he was violent and overall unpredictable. A raging, runaway train. But when he was calm, he was… different. Nearly to a point where she trusted her life in his hands. Of course, she knew this was a stupid move and she would move to the defensive time every time she let her guard down. Just like in the hotel room when she walked out of the bathroom. She was completely ready to just drop everything and be with him. She had never had such feelings that strong for anyone else she knew. Was it simply a form of Stockholm's? That much seemed like a reasonable explanation.

To love Turkey was to love someone who may not love you back, but only use your love as a key to enter your body and ravage it. Armenia, when she presented that situation to herself, what scared her the most was that she didn't outright toss the thought of saying 'she didn't like that' out the window. Would she really be willing to take the abuses of Turkey every day? Did she love him that much? Should _anyone _love someone so much that they'd be willing to have their body torn just to be with that person? Armenia wasn't sure at all. She only knew she was tired of it. She was sick and tired of taking it. That's why she left. And why was she the only one who had to take his abuses? Armenia knew Hungary at one point got kicked around by Ottoman Empire-Turkey, but she was sure that the abuse never escalated much more than throwing household items at Hungarian.

Ancient Greece though was a different matter altogether. Turkey hardly spoke of her. Only the night of the dinner had he ever really even spoke her name. And mistakenly called her Ancient Greece, and addressed her in an intimate matter. Armenia felt her heart clench a little in also recalling how Turkey called her the same pet name as Ancient Greece. _I'm not special to him. I'm not unique at all. Just a replacement._ Armenia thought to herself grudgingly. Ancient Greece, as she's heard from Greece speaking, was a very beautiful woman. Greenest eyes and long messy brown hair. Shapely while being well built from years of defending herself. She had a will of steel, and very calm and organized. Everything every girl wanted to be.

Armenia didn't realize just how jealous she was of the two countries. She didn't even know Ancient Greece! She never met the woman and already she felt such a raging fire of jealousy spiraling against her. And modern Greece! She always hated it how Turkey pretended to hate the other country, when in reality if Greece ever got injured; Turkey himself knew he would be the first to help him out. All while he ignored Armenia if she had another spat with Azerbaijan. She brought a hand up and covered her eyes in agony.

"Why do I love him so much?" She questioned herself. She was afraid if she just kept it in her mind it might have been swallowed by the reasons why she hated him, instead of the true answer. Finally she felt tears rim her eyes once more. It took so much to reject him when he finally wanted her. She didn't think she rejected him for the wrong reasons at the time, she thought she was doing it to free herself. But even when he was gone, she found herself still wanting him.

"Armenia?" A soft knock came from the door and she looked up to see Egypt, as solemn-faced as ever. She glanced around, surprised. Had she been thinking that long? It seemed like just seconds ago she had taken a short nap and lay awake in her bed. Armenia looked down, almost in shame about being so nasty and jealous in her thoughts. Being looked at by another person and not being alone made her feel a bit ridiculous.

"Um, yeah, I was napping earlier." Armenia said, pushing some hair behind her ear. Egypt stepped in and sat on her bed, gently setting a hand on the somewhat soft fabric of the blanket that she covered herself with.

"How is your wound?" Egypt asked her. Armenia nearly forgot about that.

"The nurse put on new bandages." Armenia said, meaning to put a hand over her wound, but instead put a hand over her stomach and caught herself. Egypt saw as well and his eyes even widened a little.

"Uh," Armenia started and just put both of her hands down. For some reason, she just couldn't wrap her head around that she was pregnant.

"So," Armenia smiled, or at least tried to.

"What did you; Britain and America have to speak about?" Something about the particular way Egypt was staring at her made her body stiffen. Egypt shifted in his seat and looked away from her for a moment.

"About you." He answered simply, the soft words left his lips. The young Arab paused for a moment to collect his thoughts and finally he looked at her.

"You… Do you know what exactly was the relationship between Turkey and Ancient Greece was?" Egypt said, and for a second Armenia was honestly perplexed about how much he spoke in one breath. But after that initial shock and Armenia collected his words she felt a familiar anger rise inside her. _I don't want to know. _She thought. _I don't want to hear what Turkey felt about Ancient Greece, or what Ancient Greece felt for Turkey. _She furrowed her eyebrows. Was she making a nasty face right now? She wasn't sure.

"No." She forced herself to seem nice and innocent enough. Egypt still looked a little uneasy for Egypt. _I really don't want to hear this. I don't want to hear or listen to what Turkey felt for Ancient Greece he'll never feel for me. _Armenia wanted to say all of it, but that would also mean that she still held such strong emotions for Turkey even after all he had done.

"He had… affections for Ancient Greece," Armenia could feel her mood sour even more, and her heart twist itself into a knot in her chest. Egypt continued on.

"And she strongly felt the same, so much they had a child." Egypt's steady eyes met hers and for some reason it didn't help her one bit. But Armenia desperately didn't like how this was going. She knew if she didn't leave the room right away she might break down into tears. Egypt word's though, still carefully left his mouth. Ever so delicately splintering her heart into shreds.

"That child is Modern Greece, but you must know," Armenia didn't let him finish this time, she covered her mouth and quickly threw the sheets aside in frustration and tried to tear her I.V's out, tears brimming. Egypt looked at her with slight alarm.

"I don't care! I just **don't**!" Armenia cried. She didn't know that the information would have this big of an effect on her. But hearing Turkey had a child with _someone else_ made it almost impossible to stand. Egypt let out a soft breath and set a hand on Armenia's elbow, making her stop in her actions.

"He hurt you." Egypt reasoned. Armenia shook her head.

"So? Russia hurt Lithuania but that doesn't mean Lithuania can't be happy." Armenia said, referring to Russia's favorite and his 'heart-on-a-sleeve' attitude. This time, Egypt shook his head. Armenia knew she was wrong; she simply just didn't want to admit it.

"That's not the same and you know it." Egypt said quietly. Armenia bowed her head and roughly shook Egypt's hand off of her elbow.

"What did you and the other two talk about?" Armenia changed the subject, not wanting to hear much of what Egypt had to say himself. Egypt decided it was best not to agitate Armenia and went along with the subject change.

"About what you being pregnant means." Egypt said slowly.

"We were trying to decide if this means a new country may come into our world." Armenia shook her head at the ridiculous thought.

"If there was a new country, they'd be born in that land like most of us." Armenia said while rolling her eyes. Egypt's gaze wasn't helping her growing uneasiness.

"Not if it's like myself and Greece." Egypt answered her. The Caucasus nation looked at the Arab and her eyebrows furrowed in a hopeful way, like Egypt had said the wrong thing. _This can't mean…_

"This may become Modern Armenia."

* * *

Alright, there's only an estimate of about three more chapters, so there's definitely going to be a sequal, but I'm probably going to focus on writing more canon-character based stories like a real writer and I'm going to stop being such a weeboo. :

Reviews are still appreciated.


	14. Şüphe Doubt

Surprisingly, I got no reviews from the last chapter! I was shocked and therefore took longer in this chapter thinking everyone just hadn't read it yet or something. But I checked and about 80 people have read it. So I continued anyway, knowing you guys love it. -sigh- I'm working on a Spomano drabble...thing... and I have a USxUK fic in my head... even though I don't ever really like that couple. Anyway.

**Those Star Thingies: **

*** = **Armenia is talkin' 'bout how Turkey actually has a lot of old Armenian land that Russia gave Turkey when Armenia was a Soviet nation.

**** = **In 1993, Turkey decided to side with Azerbaijan in closing its borders with Armenia.

***** = **In 2009, it was announced that Turkey and Armenia were going to establish diplomatic relations... but then Armenia suspended the ratification process.

* * *

Armenia tried to understand what Egypt had just said to her as her eyes went wide with sheer horror. As a country, she had what was somewhat close to immortality. She didn't die by bullets, but if her country were to suddenly dissolve that would be the end of her. If she had been absorbed as land in the past and hadn't broke for independence, she would be gone. And it wasn't some assurance she would always live though, because she wasn't a major power in the world. No matter how kind she was to other nations, she had to admit, she may never become one.

"A modern Armenia? B-But I'm pretty modern already!" Armenia insisted. She had adapted so much! She didn't understand, she was getting along pretty well with other countries. She looked at Egypt as if he could offer her some sort of answer to her problems, but he did no such thing. Egypt just kept staring at her with those cold eyes of his, cool and collected even though his country was known for the intense heat. She looked down in a panic. What could she do then?

"What do I do? I don't want to disappear. I don't want to die." She looked at Egypt and sat down, putting a hand over her stomach. She knew there was only one way to stop that from happening. To keep herself from disappearing. But would she be able to go through with that? Even if the child were to become a Modern Armenia, it would be _her _child. She never really had a mother herself, mostly being raised by her people who offered a stranger kindness, but…

"But by the off chance this doesn't mean anything, you may have to discuss this privately at a World Meeting." Egypt said softly. Suddenly Armenia's eyes went wide with horror again and she looked at Egypt, shocked.

"But, Italy! Feliciano!" Armenia said loudly, hoping that would mean something. Would it be the same condition as her? She never quit understood the genders of each country, after all as a country meant that no country had a true for sure gender to go by. But why would Feliciano be pregnant? Did that mean Northern Italy gained some new land or something? Somehow she found that highly doubtful. Egypt's expression didn't change.

"That's his business I'm not allowed to discuss." So it was the same. They told Feliciano the same thing they told her, she only wondered how Germany took that news. Most likely not very good. Egypt stood up and brushed himself off.

"I need to make a few phone calls to my boss. You should call your own, now that you broke up with Turkey." Egypt said softly, Armenia had to quiet herself from breathing in order to hear him properly. If she asked him to repeat himself God knew he wasn't. Armenia nodded and Egypt continued out of the room before she raised her voice.

"We were never together!" She called back in protest weakly. Egypt didn't give any indication he heard the Caucasus nation as he stepped out to probably just look over some desert magazine rather than call his boss. Armenia was left on her own again, but instead with the frustration and embarrassment people actually thought they were in some sort of mutal relationship.

* * *

Armenia had gathered the things she came in with and was surprised on how little stuff she had. Egypt been sent out multiple times to fetch some clothes for her, and she tried them on in the hospital, and after several rounds of 'this doesn't fit, return it and get me a new one' she finally settled on some jeans, a tank top and a fur-lined jacket. For some reason, she found it rather cold in Italy. She put on her heels Egypt got for her (she still paid for them, however) and gathered her bloodied clothing and wondered how she was going to explain this to Georgia. If she ever got around to telling him that she was going to live with him for a while, that is. She felt somewhat odd. Usually Turkey was always behind her back, or somewhere near her rushing to hurry up to go somewhere.

She settled her hands in a little pile on top of her bag as she tried to calm herself again. She was free of Turkey. He was never going to come back for her, and she was never going to go running back to him. After all, she wouldn't be surprised if he started to ignore her. Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder she walked over to the room Britain and America somehow shared without killing each other already.

"I'll be leaving America." Armenia said, nodding gently at the door and poking her face in to smile at the blond country. America looked up, discontinuing his attention to a football game to the brunette. He gave her an even brighter smile but it faltered only slightly.

"Alright, you take care. If not, give the HERO a call, and I'll come and rescue you!" America said, raising his pinky finger. Armenia smiled at the promise and held up her own pinky. She didn't really understand the motion, but she had seen Japan and America do it from time to time at World Meetings. She also leaned over and gave Britain a smile as well, even though he was in a sour mood from being stuck watching football and not a soccer game (which he also called football, so America didn't seem to understand this difference in why Britain was angry over the channel arrangement).

"Have a nice day, Britain." Armenia wished to him as well, just to keep up with her manners. Britain only flashed her 'a small less than mad' scowl and then his face deformed once more when he started to look at the screen. She turned and took her leave, nodding towards the nurses and bringing out a cell phone Egypt had let her borrow for the time being. Her bag of bloodied clothing swinging on her other hand.

"Hello?"

"It's Armenia." Armenia said into the phone and she could hear an audible groan from the other end. Her brother certainly didn't change much.

"What do you want?" Armenia hummed lowly as she walked out into the street. It was pretty sunny, even though to her it seemed a bit chilly.

"Wait, last I heard you were with Turkey!" Georgia said in a somewhat accusing tone. Armenia rolled her eyes as she ignored the throbbing pain in her chest.

"We were never in a relationship, Georgia. I simply had a lot of stuff there*." Armenia said, shifting her eyes nervously. Somehow this was all starting to sound like a gigantic cliché. She heard Georgia laugh from the other end.

* * *

"Ya got everythin'?" Turkey asked Azerbaijan who stepped back and looked at all the bags he had packed into the truck of the taxi. Azerbaijan huffed and smiled at the older nation. Somehow he felt regretful in doing so.

"I got everything." Turkey nodded at the response and he stepped into the car, patting the seat next to him, indicating for Azerbaijan to sit next to him. And like a good ally country, Azerbaijan did it, settled next to Turkey like it was the most natural thing in the world. _If only Armenia was this way. _He found himself thinking. Wrapping an arm around Azerbaijan he could feel the car moving. Did he really want to leave Armenia behind? Maybe he should visit her first, just to make sure she was okay…

Yes. He'd do that. Just to make sure she was okay, after all in the hospital she didn't look too good. She was special. She was unique, there was no way he would ever stop being so… so… fascinated with her. He needed to tell her, he decided. He hadn't done it in the hospital, after he realized just how madly fascinated he was with Armenia, but she seemed pretty upset. He needed to have her once more, he'd beg if he had to. Maybe she'd give them another go. Sure they were never officially dating or anything, but he was sure above all else there was _something _there. He'd heard her sigh happily a few times after sex, and occasionally she was the one cuddling up to him.

"Make a turn here." He announced to the driver. Azerbaijan looked at him in surprise, wondering what was going on. Turkey didn't bother to explain to the younger male. The driver did what he was being paid to do and turned rather quickly, making Azerbaijan grip onto Turkey to keep from sliding away. Turkey didn't seem to notice the change but looked rather determined as he stared out the window. It took Azerbaijan all of two seconds to finally realize where they were heading.

"You're going to see her?" Azerbaijan questioned more out of shock rather than a curiosity. Turkey only gave him a glance as he returned his gaze to outside the window.

"Ya wouldn' get it." Turkey said simply. Azerbaijan felt himself flush with slight anger. And why would he understand? Why didn't Turkey recognize that he would stand by Turkey no matter what? But Armenia… His anger boiled down to a steam when he thought of her. Azerbaijan allowed himself to drop the subject. He just sat next to Turkey quietly as the Turk seemed to muse to himself, rather unhappily too. Finally they reached the street and Turkey sat up even straighter, pausing for a second.

Then he saw her.

She may not have seen him because the windows were tinted, and she was looking down, on the phone with someone. But he felt his breath stop at seeing her again, it was like seeing her for the first time all over again. He remembered what he first felt when he saw Armenia for the first time when she broke away from Russia. He had only remembered as a small child, not looking any older than any other tween. But when she left He had half-expected her to look the same when she came back. Man had _he _been proven wrong. After her heard that she was once more an independent nation, and he had run over and claimed her back to live in his house he was shocked to see she looked like an adult. She looked even more like an adult now, and he felt very much the same way when he saw Ancient Greece for the first time.

She glanced up and he could see the innocent look on her face, or rather _mature _look on her face as she smiled slightly at whoever was on the other end. The her eyes must have caught onto something and she looked surprised, her un-chapped lips opening slightly in surprised and her head followed, those long chocolate brown waves moving barely at the motion, but enough to make a short wave frame her tanned skin. But for some reason, the car kept moving.

"Stop the car!" Turkey ordered and the driver looked a bit urgent and nervous now that his client was screaming at him and screeched to a stop. Some bystanders decided to look to see what was going on, but mist didn't even pause at the screeching of tires, even Armenia who turned around and started to walk the opposite direction.

"Stop!" Turkey yelled, and moved towards the door to open it, but Azerbaijan was in his way. Azerbaijan met his eyes for a moment, but Turkey had no time for guilt right now.

"Sorry." Turkey apologized quickly and moved across his politically favorite nation and opened the door, not even bothering to close it after him. Azerbaijan was left alone in the car and he swiftly moved to close the door, sighing afterwards. He could guess he was sort of happy about this. After all at least Armenia and Turkey would finally possibly reconcile. If that happened, maybe Armenia would finally stop fighting with him. Maybe they could all live together once more just like they used to. Maybe…

"Um, sir what do you want me to do?" The driver asked, a little baffled and knocking Azerbaijan out of his thoughts. With a stoic look, the nation looked up and glanced over at the window.

"Just go on, go to the airport." Azerbaijan said. Maybe this would make things all better again. He just really hoped that his sister would invite him to the wedding.

* * *

Turkey was determined not to lose Armenia again. He was in shambles the last time she was taken from him. He left Azerbaijan and was trying to make it through the crowds of people to her, and push past a couple of them who stopped and eyed him suspiciously on why he was wearing a mask. He could see her! He could see her hair bobbing from every step she took that increased their distance. But Turkey wouldn't allow that distance to be closed.

"Armenia!" He yelled. She didn't turn around and he pushed a man with glasses out of the way.

"ARMENIA! BABY DOLL!" He yelled with even more vigor. That caught her attention, shocked and confused she turned around, moving the phone away from her face and hung up, clicking the device shut in her delicate hands he wanted to kiss many times over. Her eyes widened slightly and her stomach twisted into itself, not really sure how she should react. Just when she thought she could finally move on with her life and hopefully get a new start, of course, Turkey and to erupt into it. She wasn't sure if she should just face him and tell him off, that she didn't need him in her life anymore or run away and hope he didn't decide to convince Georgia to shut her out too. This all of course happened within seconds in her brain. And then she decided; as she turned around to face her old captor, friend, crush, leader, abuser, possibly everything that conflicts emotions.

He smiled brightly, that usual grin appeared on his face that he almost always wore when he was dominating her, or just plain physically abusing her. It was never restricted to either/ or though. She wasn't exactly sure though why her fists weren't clenching or even why she couldn't draw up any anger against him, it was truly a mystery to her. He pushed some more people aside as her made his way to her and she was forced to look directly at him. The stubble on his chin somehow added to his charm for once and she furrowed her eyebrows. Before she knew it though, he was right in front of her, panting slightly and smiling down at her. It was similar to the looks Spain always gave South Italy.

"Baby doll," Turkey started, grabbing her hands, even though one had the cell phone in it and forcing her to drop her bag of old clothes. She tried to look away, but eventually she found herself drawn into his emerald green eyes, sparkling with nothing but pure excitement. She could just imagine that look disappearing when and if she ever told him she was pregnant.

"I know I messed up," Turkey continued. "But, I think we're right for 'ch other." Armenia wanted to shake her head at that. Turkey's grin, on the other hand, did nothing but widen to impossible size.

"I adore ya. You're special and fantastic. I know we didn'... didn' really hit it off right, but if we try one more time… baby doll I know we can do it right this time." Turkey said, pulling her a little closer. Armenia didn't feel herself tense as usual under his grip, mostly because… it was actually warm. Feeling guilty, she allowed herself to smile slightly at his words. But she could feel tears threatening to burst out of her eyes like waterfalls. Egypt's words just kept running like a broken record in her head. **He has a child already.** He was madly in love with someone else. Was she just nothing but a replacement? Even worse, a replacement of the mother of one of her allies, one who got along with her rather well despite her decisions.

"Turkey… Sadiq…" Armenia said mournfully, the Turk's smile didn't falter as the nation attempted to get into her line of view as she looked away.

"Just gimme a chance here baby doll." Turkey said again, his voice was pleading and his eyes begged her. The brunette nation could feel her heart skip a beat. This was one of her teenage dreams come to life, something she wished on stars to happen.

"I want us to work. I wanna be together again, and to… _fit_." Turkey didn't give her a chance to react or even to answer, but he engulfed her in a large hug, lifting her up and twirling her. Her chocolate hair whirled around her like a shining cloud and she was forced to hold on to him for dear life by the speed he was spinning. She could hear his laugh happily in her ear and she was oddly reminded of an ending to a romance movie.

A happy ending.

Finally he set her down and kissed her with vigor. Why was he making this harder? Didn't he get it? She had rejected him, she no longer wanted to be with him anymore. She was done with his antics and abuse. Armenia didn't care if Turkey had shut her out. Even though she was pregnant with his child.

"Turkey… I-I…" She tried, but for some reason Turkey wouldn't allow her to gather up the strength to say what she wanted to say.

"Baby doll, I get it. We had some bad times, but… I love ya. I don't wanchya to be with anybody else. _America_, Greece… no one." Turkey still had his arms around her and he nuzzled the crook of her neck, completely oblivious to the staring people around them. That drew up more fire than Armenia expected.

"I _wanted_ to be with you Turkey! In 1993**, and you refused me. You just kept me around. Now I'm going to refuse you***." Armenia bitterly. Turkey decided to exchange his grin to a rather concerned look.

"Baby doll-" Armenia looked down, pressing the top of her head against his chest as his grip on her loosened while hers tightened.

"Stop calling me that! I loved you so much, but you… you… you just kept going. Like I didn't matter to you." Armenia sniffed and she realized she had finally let her tears roll. Now her heart truly felt like it was breaking and the shards were piercing her other organs. Who knows, it may have very well been happening, it's not like she was human. Armenia loved Turkey way too much for her own good.

"Ya do matter to me, babe. I want us to give it another shot. I love ya too much to let ya go." _Just go with him. You know you want to. _Armenia told herself. Finally her grip loosened, and with a phone still tight in one of her hands she wrapped them around Turkey's midsection. Though the tears still didn't stop.

"I love ya, Armenia. I love ya, I love ya, I love ya…" Turkey kept repeating, like he couldn't say it enough and his grin returned victoriously. Though a rock started to settle in Armenia's stomach.

_He'll say that until he finds out I'm pregnant… _Luckily, he couldn't see the doubt that crossed her face.

* * *

Ah... This actually was harder to write. Not that I had WB, but so much has been going on. I got caught up in reading another fic, which was really good, I have this huuuuge possible crush on a guy because he's part Aussie. (I'll say this now, I incredibly love Australians. They're so hot and amazing I wish we had an Aussie-transfer student so I could jump 'em.) I also went to see 'Easy A', it's a really good movie. It was very funny. My favorite part was when the family was sharing puberty stories and it's a white family and there's a black kid all in there and he's all, 'Well... that's doesnt apply to me, I'm adopted!' and the Dad slams the counter and he's all, 'DAMN IT, WHO TOLD YOU?' XD Like it wasn't obvious. Reviews are appreciated O.O


	15. Düşmek Fall

Oh my God! I never felt so guilty! I'm so sorry for not updating! I got so wrapped up in things and I soooo apologize! Anyway!

**Review Replies:**

**: **I see you haven't logged in during this review. Haha. I'm so happy you didn't want to log in or anything to put your two cents in! And unfortunately, you may be disapointed! I'm sorry!

**Aph-indonesia: **There's a twist~!

**SovietSniper92****:** Ahhh... same as above.

**HeartlessLittleHamster****:** Glad you love it so much! Mwa!

**Kankurosnumber1girl****: **Thank you! I always worry about how I describe the scenes! I'm like, 'am I overdoing it?' XD and omigawsh you had be worried with you holding your breath girl!

**Russian Lullaby****: **He has spares for emergencies like DIS |D Yeah IDK either I just always like making him break them for some reason. XD

**Those Star Thingies: **

*** = **This is referring to how in Persia there was one major road leading to the capital, The Royal Road.

**** = **Basically just talking about sides. Like the East (like Persia and even the rise of the Byzantine Empire I guess) started out way better than the West side (Greece, and Roman Empire)

***** = **Talking about the Crusades and how Europe really launched them in the name of God to reclaim holy land from Muslim hold. Or... something like that.

****** = **Talking about how the Moors were having difficulties with controlling Spain, then ultimately got kicked out in the end.

* * *

Armenia wasn't exactly sure just how she always found herself so easily swayed. But she was sure feeling the bruises of her own mental beating. Why couldn't she, just once, stand up for herself? She certainly did in the hospital. Damn it, she thought she was _changing_. That she was _free_. But yet, she really didn't want to let go. Maybe if she gave it another try, Turkey could be sane the whole time. All kind of thoughts of both worry and doubt scrambled through her brain as she nervously bit on her thumb. As she sat in a train seat she realized, eventually this wouldn't last.

She was going to have to tell him eventually that she was pregnant with their child. The next thought made her pale just a bit. And that child would become Modern Armenia. Though, she didn't get done thinking it all through when Turkey plopped down in his seat next to her, grinning like an idiot.

"It's gonna be some time 'til we reach the border." Turkey said and gazed out the window for a shot second, admiring the scene. Armenia often wondered, with as long as Turkey lived, why he never gained better vocabulary. She would think he would get smarter and wiser with age, but he still sounded like the country bumpkin she crushed on when she was a child. Finally she could feel herself stiffen slightly when he focused on her, his grin disappearing and his face becoming solemn.

"I love ya, Armenia, I promise I'm not gonna mess up this time." Turkey said, making Armenia's heart melt with the affection in his voice as he brought his hand and curled it around hers. She couldn't really remember the last time she was shown affection so openly. Russia hardly recognized she was there half the time, though he protected her, it always seemed to her it was a 'you can't bully her, only I can' situation. Then there was Persia.

Persia was nice, he really was. After he made it clear that he owned her he was rather tolerant of her odd behaviors, as long as she had payments for him he allowed her to play along the Royal Road* all she wanted, and often liked to dress her up and treated her like she was his daughter. But those happy days came to a crashing end when Ancient Greece finally took him down from his reign of power.

But even so, she loved Persia, and she loved Russia respectably. Her love and affection for Turkey was a more complex matter that even she couldn't completely identify. It could have been an extreme measure of any two emotions, love and hate. Though she was more than sure it was love.

"I love you too, Turkey." Armenia said back, smiling a bit. She was telling the truth. Every nerve of jealousy in her body whenever anything to do with Greece was brought up , -she felt guilty about this, especially when he was so kind to her-, and every moment she felt needed when she was held in Turkey's embrace. It was love. Turkey's lips turned upward slightly and he sat straight in his seat, still gripping her hand as if she would disappear into the air. Then her phone rang; a chirping bird as its ringtone. She glanced at Turkey before she reached for it, recognizing the name of Egypt on the caller ID. She glanced at Turkey who looked at her as if she revealed she was pregnant right there, but she dismissed it and smiled weakly.

"It's Egypt, I have to take this." She said and quickly got up before he could say anything in protest. She moved quickly and opened the phone, not even glancing back at Turkey.

"Yes, Egypt?" She answered, not giving any hint she was somewhat scared. Would Turkey hurt her again? She never would have done this before; just plainly leave his side like she just did.

"_Armenia, I feel that I must give you some important information_." Egypt said, officially and determined as usual. But even over the phone he still sounded so quiet and collected. She supposed he had gotten that from his mother, even if she had never met her before.

"What is it? I'm waiting for my train to land." As soon as the words left her mouth she realized that trains don't do such a thing. She was so anxious she was messing up her words. And the noticeable pause on Egypt's end only made her more anxious. What would he say? She was beyond a doubt he would be disappointed in her to go back to Turkey after making such a stand against him.

"I mean…" She tried again, to fix her mistake, but she decided to just let a long pause fill the silence as she could imagine the young Arab on the other end wait for her to explain herself while he wore a bored expression on his face. He didn't seem to want to wait very long for her to come up with another possibly contradicting excuse.

"_You must know; do you know how Ancient Greece died?_" The question itself was a bit odd. Armenia's eyes shifted as she tried not to look back at Turkey. The woman Turkey first loved being brought up in conversation and her _death _of all things was very uncomfortable.

"No." Armenia said, trying to contain her anger in her voice.

"_She was murdered._" Egypt said back. Armenia, as much as she disliked Ancient Greece even though she never met her, raised her eyebrows in shock. She had never bothered to ask Greece about his mother, mostly because she really didn't want to get all that personal with him.

"What?" Now she was at least somewhat curious. How was the country that took down Persia, murdered? She always had just thought the country had hid away somewhere and withered away, apparently that was not the case. Pressing the phone closer with her other hand she couldn't calm her rapidly beating heart. _Why is Egypt telling me this? What does it matter who murdered Ancient Greece? _She wanted to question aloud, but she couldn't find her voice in time.

"_Turkey was the one who killed her when he took Constantinople._" Armenia almost dropped the phone at that instant. Her heart stopped as she backed up a step, and into a warm chest that grabbed her forearm in his large tan hand.

"Babe…?" She could hear Turkey now in her ear and her knees shook just a little. She had been scared of him before. But now she was absolutely _terrified_. He killed Ancient Greece even though they had a child together. Where did that leave her? Would he kill her too and possibly even take more of her land so that her child would be even more vulnerable? She cried out softly when Turkey grabbed the phone out of her hands and brought it to his own ear, craning his neck to look at her with a confused face. The mask concealing half of his face never looked darker.

"Armenia'll call ya back." Turkey said and hung up before he could even tell who it was. Armenia knew she had to get out of his grasp. How stupid could she have been to think that she could be safe with Turkey?

"Let go of me!" Armenia said in a frightened whisper, her heart beating loudly in her ears. She yanked her forearm back and Turkey let her slip from his fingers out of confusion. Why Armenia was putting up such a fight mystified him. Armenia quickly glanced around. She didn't have a weapon last time, but seeing glinting metal on a rolling cart she was determined to be taken seriously this time. The brunette nation grabbed a small knife from the cart and held it towards Turkey with shaking hands. _He thought he could fool me. _Armenia thought to herself, fear and panic running through her brain and making tears return to her eyes.

"Babe whattya doin'?" Turkey backed up a little, his anger rising but only slightly. Obviously whoever was on the phone was trying to make his Armenia believe lies again. They were so close.

"You… you just stay right there!" Armenia struggled to say. Turkey glanced at the tiny knife. He didn't doubt for a moment she more than likely knew what she was doing, even with such a small weapon.

"I dunno what you're talkin' 'bout." Turkey said softly. Armenia sucked in a breath and ran a hand through her long locks. Turkey wished for a moment he could run his hands through her hair, breathing in her perfume and whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down.

"You killed her." Armenia stuttered out. Turkey's expression –from what she could see- didn't change in the least. And for some reason, that calmed her. Maybe he would deny everything, and he could fool her into thinking Egypt was just playing a cruel joke on her. But hoping was never enough. Kleopatra felt her heart jump as Turkey suddenly moved, stroking his chin covered in stubble and turned slightly, staring intently out the small window of the train.

"That… Babe, that's… difficult…" Turkey's voice was strained. Turkey certainly didn't want to lie to her. She was just finally starting to trust him and feel comfortable around him, after all she took him back after every horrible encounter the two of them had. Adding this wound would not bring any good into it. Armenia's accusing gaze didn't waver though, but her hands stopped shaking and she seemed fixed on getting an answer, any kind of answer. Turkey's eyes bended, choosing to look at the floor rather than Armenia's frightened face.

"Tell me…" Armenia took a deep breath and switched legs.

"The truth." She didn't want to believe that Turkey killed someone. Sure, she would believe he hurt someone to a point of no return. But _murder? _That was as believable as Spain throwing a tomato away.

"That was a long time ago," Turkey paused as he took a step forward but Armenia took a step back as well.

"Ya were still lil'. I remember ya had your hair in these cute lil' braids-" The Muslim nation made a small motion near the side of his head, where his double curl rested. Armenia remembered that time too, she was still living with Persia.

"I… loved Ancient Greece." Turkey frowned when he said this, Armenia took note of that. It didn't help the horrible feeling in her chest though.

"But then I saw ya n' I realized; I needed to have ya Babe! Ya had a spark, I felt it. What I felt fer ya I… I din' feel fer Ancient Greece." As he was talking, his frown grew into this huge, ridiculous grin. Armenia loved the words coming from his mouth, but she knew it was wrong. Something about it was just contradicting.

"You had a son with her." Armenia brought up. Turkey's grin slowly lessened until it was a dumb-founded thin line. Turkey released a small breath and looked away, bringing up a hand to scratch the back of his neck. He should have known she had known about this for a long time, after all stupid Germany brought it up during that dinner he had gotten nearly wasted. Then Armenia wondered for a second, would Ancient Greece have died anyway? Even if Turkey hadn't killed her? She tried not to think about the new country living inside her at the moment.

"That's complicated Babe. Like a lotta things." Armenia only tightened her grip on the small metal knife.

"I hadda. I hadda take Constantinople." Turkey slurred. His eyes were shifting rapidly now, not sure how exactly he could explain the feelings he felt when he killed the woman he was sure he really loved. At that point in his life, power was very important. Gaining land was way more important than his personal life. Finally his gaze settled on Armenia. Her grip on the knife had settled slightly and finally he reached out and set a hand on her head, patting her hair down.

Through the years, her hair was still as soft as when he first claimed her. Tears running down her cheeks on a cold day; still mourning over the fact Persia wasn't there to protect her from the new threat, Ottoman Empire had set a hand on her head, recognizing the fact she was no ordinary girl but a country he would from then on take care of.

"Ya don't believe me do ya?" Turkey asked softly. Armenia was silent for a while, and her body stilled under Turkey's hand.

_Persia? Where are you Persia? I thought you'd protect me. I thought I'd be taken care of. Armenia thought, looking around at the people whispering about the recent battle between Persia and Greece. Apparently, Persian fighters were no match against the Greek strategists. Armenia looked down as she pouted. _

_It's fine, she thought. I was fine on my own anyway. Armenia tugged on her braids and she continued to walk. Though she wasn't sure what she was going to do now. Was she open-game? Maybe she should just try and be independent again. She wasn't sure exactly how long she had been walking. She just knew around her things were gradually changing. After all, the Eastern Side was doing way better than the Western Side__**__. It wasn't until she overheard some of her people talking. _

"_You never know, with all the power-changes." The native spoke softly. Armenia stopped shortly, wondering what they were talking about. She wasn't aware about anyone all that eager to claim her. She hadn't seen anyone in a while actually. Only Persia, who had recently disappeared. But Armenia turned and started walking before she could think about it for too long and start crying once more. She needed to get over it. She was strong enough to do so. She knew though this meant she would be in Russia's custody for a while. Not that she really liked him. He was a rather odd character. _

_

* * *

She wasn't sure how long it has been. She had broken away from the odd Russia. She could do this. She could be independent. Armenia could be independent, and even be a major world power if she wanted to, though she wasn't sure if she'd like all that attention. She decided to try and walk again. Avoiding what was left of the Royal Road as much as she could. _

_She just wanted to go home. But when she turned she was met by the sound of stampeding horses and she felt her heart race in panic. The native noticed and immediately started to run the other direction, to their own homes. _

"_Anatolia! Get ready to be conquered, gal!" The voice seemed rude. Uneducated. Like some country bumpkin and she wondered what kind of a general this was. She recognized the language, but barely. She thought maybe someone from Europe, but she couldn't recall anything holy on her lands__***__. She could see the flags. And a masked man leading the group, and Armenia stood absolutely still, not afraid of this potential conqueror. His horse whinnied, and the man dressed in bright colored armor and a large hat with a feather sticking from it stepped down, his shoes pointed upward in a small curl. _

"_Ottoman Empire," Another man warned, dressed similarly but definitely distinctively different. Armenia stepped back cautiously. So this was an invasion. Ottoman Empire looked back, his eyes that were barely visible from the mask, narrowed at the other man. _

"_Hey, Umayyad, shut it, will ya? I know you're having struggles with the Spaniard but just cool ya jets__****__." Umayyad narrowed his eyes, his face wasn't covered like Ottoman Empire, but he turned his horse slightly and ignored another man who started laughing at him. Armenia focused her attention onto Ottoman Empire again, who started towards her with a hand extended. _

"_I hear Persia fell." Ottoman Empire said, Armenia could tell he said it with a smirk and she scowled. _

"…_Yah." Armenia said and Ottoman Empire laughed and he went down on one knee, to bring himself to the same level as the relatively little nation. _

"_Ya should join up with me, ya hear? Lil' gal like ya should need protectin'. I'll keep ya safe 'n sound." Ottoman Empire said again, extending his hand towards the small brunette girl. Armenia stared at him and then the army of foreigners, then finally her brown eyes landed back on the masked man and she took a step back, causing Ottoman Empire to laugh heartily. He stood up, and set a hand gently on her messy head of hair and smiled down as she realized no matter what she was going to be conquered once more. And possibly once more, have to go through the loss of the person who swore to protect her. _

"_Ya don't believe me do ya?" _

"I can't." Armenia finally said. Armenia shifted to say something else, but Turkey wasn't about to allow her to do that, instead he moved his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. His heart, she could hear, was beating loudly and rapidly. As if he was nervous. Armenia was determined though, in retaliation, she moved her hand, turning its direction, and thrusted the knife as deep as it could go into Turkey's side.

And Armenia had stabbed Turkey. And he didn't so much as flinch, but he kept on holding her. Armenia had let go of the knife and it protruding from Turkey's side and she was shocked of how little he reacted.

"I'll always love ya." He started saying, his voice strained with the pain.

"Turkey-" Armenia tried to interject.

"I'll always protect ya." Turkey's grip on her tightened and he took a deep inhale and releasing it with a small shudder of pain. Armenia had better aim that he first thought.

"I'll neva leave ya, I swear." Armenia could feel a little pool of absolute dread collect at her stomach as she listened. Finally her hand released itself from the knife and she pressed her hands so that she could feel Turkey's shoulder blades. Turkey took this as a good sign, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding with yet another shudder of pain.

"I know I've done some bad things, to ya 'n others." His fingers moved in littler circles on her shoulders. She couldn't help herself this time. She may have been a country, but she still felt emotions. She felt the hurt if every insult he threw at her. She felt the hurt every time he brought up Greece or Japan. Now he was the one feeling the pain and he was still willing to move on, and he was willing to take the pain as long as it meant it was proving something to her.

To her.

"We'll go home, and I'll help you recover. And we'll lay in bed for days." She said to him, trying to make herself audible through the fabric of his jacket. She could feel Turkey smile.

* * *

"Did she answer?" Egypt didn't know why, but now Alfred seemed bent on following him around the hospital even though he had to drag around his I.V bag with him. And his leg was somewhat injured. Bruised really, but still injured to a point where he shouldn't be following Gupta around with as fast a pace as he was currently walking.

"Somewhat." He answered, even his lips were hardly moving from how silent he was. Not that he was quiet. Oh no, he made himself heard alright, so there was assurance he wouldn't be forced to repeat himself. Alfred looked at Egypt with a agonizing look. Like he had lost something. Egypt sighed to himself. One country America couldn't save with his bare hands and he took it all too much to heart. Much more than Turkey certainly did when Armenia was lost from his custody a couple of times.

"You can't save them all." Egypt offered, not exactly bothering to look the American in the eyes, but he set a hand on America's shoulder. Offering his condolences. America didn't even look up but he did take a deep breath.

"But I could have."

* * *

I feel so bad! It's been like three... four months! I got a boyfriend and I got really distracted, then I was gone for about a month over in California. And btw! I got a Twitter! And it's so cool! It's not gay, OKAY! XD Anyway. So much has changed it's unbelievable! But yeah, then I got dumped... Sunday soooo I have free time again. But some dude asked me out and I'm like yeesh dude I'm not on the rebound get off my dick, but I kinda do want to date him but I want him to ask me out in person.

...

I feel like such a teenager.

Moving on. Hope you guys like it and review! Thankies!


End file.
